When a great love will not go
by Be a Bee Writer
Summary: During Power Ranger Dino Thunder. Rocky DeSantos has lived for many years a secret impossible love. Some sudden changes that he imposes on his life, lead he to close to old friends. All friends are experiencing life changes, but Rocky's decisions can make he get well again or suffer even more. Who will decide the Rocky's destiny is himself, or someone else can do this for him?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I'm not do this story for money, but for the love of writing. The characters and original storylines of the series belong to their creators, but the differences in storyline and personalities are my creations.

* * *

The tears unconsciously shed, stained the beautiful face and dampened the pillow all night. The consciousness after a very sleepless night turned slowly to the lonely young man who slept in that bed. It had been seven years since these same tears were daily companions of someone who fell madly in love, but never managed to leave the great and secret love of his life goes. He knew it was impossible that one day, saw this story in a happy ending.

When he awoke, he cried and sobbed uncontrollably for about an hour when the memories of the dream he had overnight become alive once again in his memory. Dream images in question, which fortunately didn't happen every day, never came close to actually happen, were based on projections and secret desires that would never be real. The dreams were the days become worse. Dreams made the pain increase substantially. Dreams made love grow.

The dream always begins the same way. He could feel the presence of the love of his life. He could recognize the woodsy scent mixed with the smell of something that was uniquely and unmistakably the person he loved. A careful approach and the gentle touch on in his shoulder made him feel strong shivers through her entire body. Notes the strong and sexy voice made him shudder. The hug weakened your legs and if there were strong arms holding him, he no doubt would be on the floor at that exact moment. The embrace intensified. The words wouldn't be necessary. His love is initiating the kiss slowly caressing her lips with his. The kiss would slowly take deep with tongues into action. Soon they would be lost in deep and demanding kisses.

Although the start always is the same, the continuation from the dream had various different endings. Sometimes they would make love; sometimes, there would be irrefutable love statements really romantic; in others, his love would refuse his feelings and he would suffer the pain, disappointment and anguish of having your heart broken. The dream could last hours and reset multiple times with different, happy or sad endings, but some things never changed: he always fell in love and suffered more than the day before and he always woke up at the time saying "I love you."

That morning he decided he needed drastic changes in your life. He couldn't stand it. He knew that one of the worst decisions he made was to keep the roots in the city in the love of his life lived for many years ... Even if he didn't live or visit the city often. He fled from that friend on these occasions. Increasingly avoided any contact. But he could never flee from his memory because each place remembers the happiest moments, and yet sad that lived in the late teens.

Unwilling to get out of bed and start a new workday painful, since he was the sports trainer at the same college where he and his friends had the greatest athletic achievements ever seen at that institution, he decided he needed a new job. A change of a new city. Perhaps, who knows, one day finding a new love? 'Look the same photos every day going to kill me,' he thought before the monumental effort to get out of bed and prepare for work.

Working hours were painful. Each class he gave at that day was accompanied by happy memories of collective sports practices in a good group of friends; or training fight in which he could touch the person he loved without attracting anyone's attention for their acts; every joke and a joke would do with the other; every happy moment that he missed.

He arrived exhausted at the small apartment that night and still didn't understand how he managed to not collapse before sitting on the couch. The shower still in high school at the end of the workday and more physical exercise than usual during the work took the rest of the energy to the exhausted and deprived of food body. As much as he knew the importance of healthy food in your body, he didn't feel hungry, and when he tried to eat, had an excruciating stomach. _'I__ just wanted to know how he is ... Who knows hear the warm voice for only 5 seconds ..._' the thought was the last he had before the collapse; it was getting common in nightmarish days.

He didn't know exactly how long he had been unconscious. Something caused him to get off the couch and turn on your computer. He found that it was past 11 pm when he passed by the kitchen to get an apple. While trying to eat the juicy fruit and checked his e-mail he found the solution to their problems. He received a new job offer.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Amigos Converse

**Author's Note:** I'm not do this story for money, but for the love of writing. The characters and original storylines of the series belong to their creators, but the differences in storyline and personalities are my creations.

* * *

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was finishing arranging the objects in the comfortable living room of their new home. Life in hotels while he was a pilot and in small apartments while attending college of Science, to obtain a PhD in Paleontology not let him accumulates many objects.

Two days earlier, Tommy returned to California after completing a PhD in New York, and moved to the vacation home that his grandfather had left him. The house was located conveniently in Reefside and the proximity to the local forest served very well his and some more friends needs that they knew would have in a short time.

After the reforms and installations of security devices, captained by Andros, Carter, Lightspeed Group and Biolab, Tommy finally arrived in town, driving the Jeep that accompanied him on trips for surveys and excavations. Part of the furniture that was now part of his life was already in the house. Some other things were bought after the renovation. Other objects were placed there for even more comfort and luxury. The scientific career and the sports success left the future Higt School local Teacher in a sound financial condition. All the items that Tommy has led to Reefside fit in your car and consisted of bags with clothes, sports and academic trophies and awards - that he kept since childhood - , and books.

The house, despite being situated near the forest, was near the center of Reefside, the largest seaside town in the region. The master suite is contemporarily decorated in white and black tones and details in red and green. The closet was much larger than the amount of clothes (which weren't so few) that he took, and the bathroom was equipped with a luxurious shower and a relaxing whirlpool. The other two rooms were also decorated with wood and red accents, and the bathroom that met them was also equipped with a good shower. The small kitchen is equipped with modern and practical appliances. The dining room, with rustic furniture, could accommodate 10 or more people (the space was enough to make a meeting with other Red Rangers, who had agreed to meet at least once a year), the walls were painted white and beautiful painting marked the bar area. The living room was equipped with a large television, video and sound equipment, and a comfortable sofa. Some books he has brought were on the shelf in the living room, next to some teaching materials that Tommy would use in future lessons. There was a desk and a phone which, interestingly, combined with the room.

But the main room was the basement. In this room were some of the best safer security and technologies made in alien galaxies or in earth, after all, is was the leader of the Power Rangers home.

Before leaving Earth, Zordon delegated to Tommy and Jason the function to take care of the teams that come in sequence, distributed technology that was in the Command Center to the two leaders, Adam, Billy, Justin and Lightspeed Group, in addition to warning leaders about the existence and collaboration of Time Force and other friends on other planets. After the mission Forever Red, Tommy, Jason, Carter, Wes and Eric remained in constant contact, getting updates for Andros about all the teams and villains he can find.

And was Andros that warned about Mesogog, villain trapped in a meteor and protected by a Ranger technology, dangerously close to the island where he and team of scientists Anton Mercer and Terrence "Smitty" Smith was working. Tommy participated and made excavations. Tommy gathered and teleported to Andros all equipment and technology that he can get before Mesogog break free and blow up the island. Minutes after the explosion, Tommy knew he should lead the team that, one day, will fight against Mesogog. Andros, Lightspeed Group, Biolab and Time Force began to prepare the Command Center hidden in the Tommy's basement.

The area is equipped with the most modern computers and modern security and monitoring systems. Was the main Tommy's area of study. A space has been equipped with modern exercise equipment for the team training. There was a large deposit for the Megazords and weapons and the principal: no person or creature could find or access the room without being authorized.

In meetings with other Red Rangers and the leaders of the companies that participated in the entire process, it was determined that Tommy will command the Power Rangers Dino Thunder when Mesogog initiate the attacks and the precious stones that contains the power choose their owners, Hayley Ziktor, space scientist in Lightspeed Group and former Tommy's roommate in postgraduate, will be responsible for technology and other teams of Power Rangers will not be involved in the battles, if not absolutely necessary.

By a coincidence of destiny, Tommy can count on the help of Jason, the first leader of the Power Rangers Earth and forever best friend's first Green Ranger Earth. While Tommy begin in the coming months to give Science class in Reefside High School, Jason (who returned from Switzerland to study Medicine at UCLA - which was very close to Angel Grove - and continue participating in martial arts championships as well as being Power Ranger) was hired by Reefside General Hospital, after a period of medical residency in the north.

Looking at the clock, which marked almost 8 pm, Tommy has put trophies on the shelf the last it lacked for him to finish organizing the house. The light of a car headlight, followed by the sound a hoot took his concentration of thought about what the coming months would bring. At the door, he found his best friend would spend the next months at his house.

"Jason!" Tommy smiled warmly as initiates a handshake with the man in front of him

"Hey, Tommy! Thanks for letting me stay here a few time. "

"No problem, brother. You here, at this stage, is a big help... "

Tommy took Jason on a tour in the new home and helped to organize the things that Jason brought in the room. Some other objects of Jason would come days later. They prepared a quick dinner while drinking beer and talking about amenities Tommy was updated on the friends and acquaintances lives. He wasn't very good at staying in touch with others and frequent trips to research contributing to the trait.

After washing the dinner dishes and serve them two more beers, Tommy decided that there was more than delay the matter by the two former Rangers avoided in the last hours. "I think lack I show you another room in this house ..." Tommy said, pointing toward the room, and Jason followed, understanding perfectly what his friend wanted to show and tell.

Tommy showed to Jason the main access to the basement: a sculpture of dinosaur in the living room. The visitor didn't have many comments as the host showed the equipment, explaining the technology or talked about the jewelry that would energize the future new staff. At the time that Tommy opened the box that held the powerful gems, Tommy was paralyzed in a tense silence while Jason examined the contents. He secretly hoped that one of them would be able to connect to your best friend. It would be much easier for him to be mentoring a team led by the most competent teammate that he had. Any question that Jason wanted to do could wait. As a best friend, he understood the necessity of Tommy to stay in silence and understand what ailed him.

Back in the living room, Tommy decided he needed another drink before answering the questions he knew would come and remember the incidents of the last search. He knew Jason, although much restrained in consuming alcoholic beverages, wouldn't complain or opposes a drink with him, given the intensity of the situation.

"So how did you get into this mess?" Jason asked, accepting the beer delivered by Tommy.

"I ... I ... I'm not sure ..." Tommy sighed and sat slovenly on the couch. "Andros told me that the Time Force warned about the Mesogog's emergence and the power readings indicated that he was arrested near the archaeological site of Mercer. We found the stone and when Andros activated the warning sign, I took them out."

"It must've been a tough day..."

"I still think I could take the others out if robots don't attack me. Would like to know how they were reprogrammed."

"You should have created a system of self-destruction for robotics experiments that can be used against you!" Jason grinned.

"Ha! Ha! "Tommy exclaimed ironically. "Very funny, Jason!" And he threw a pillow at the friend. "What bothers me is that people who know how to activate the robots are missing ..." Tommy picked up in your thoughts.

"And what does that mean to you?" Jason asked after about two minutes of silence.

"Anton and Smitty should have freed Mesogog. Just hope it was accidental. I can't have been used by a villain once more ..."

"Wasn't. You know you weren't. Remember? Who freed Rita wasn't conscious of what they did ..."

"No ... but even so I feel responsible, Jason ..."

"It must be because we are. We know how to handle it. "

"We don't, Jason. Me! I was there and I have had contact with the stones. I can feel Mesogog getting stronger ..."

"Why you? Not stones that will make the choices?"

Tommy finished his drink in quick gulps. "It's just... one of them chose me..."

"Which?" Jason sighed.

"Black. I couldn't pull it off the island in time. "Tommy walked up to the bar, poured whiskey into two glasses and gave one to Jason.

"And the other stones?" Jason took a sip of the strong drink.

"They haven't chosen."

"And what do we do?"

"I think we better follow the plan. I don't know who will be the Rangers, but I think they will need to handle with it alone." Tommy stood a while in silence, lost in thought and enjoying the mild numbness caused by alcohol. "We will continue with the original plan. Power Rangers Dino Thunder, whether they are, will take care of Mesogog, and if be necessary, the previously team or someone that had another Dino Powers enters in the battle. Probably will be Eric, you or, maybe, Rocky. We shouldn't change the destiny ..."

"You know I'll be here for whatever you need."

"I know. It will be nice to have someone that is familiar with the Tyrannossaurus powers and understands Rangers Red." Tommy laughed.

"Among other things..."

"I'll leave you close to everything that happens." Tommy said seriously.

"Thank you!" Jason smiled.

Everything that needed to be said about Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones, other villains and Power Rangers was talking, either with words or looks. Tommy and Jason always knew they didn't need words to understand and it really facilitated their lives in difficulties times. One always would be close to the other.

But the night represented more than the reunion of two leaders. It was a reunion of two best friends who lived in distant cities and had many academic and professional responsibilities for a long period. They intrinsically decided to get drunk together, as friends sometimes do. Tommy knew that Jason wouldn't let alcohol consumption go too far, as the responsible athlete and doctor he was responsible, but Tommy knew that his friend would take advantage of the situation to make him talk about matters he usually reluctant ... like relationships.

It wasn't long for the topic makes him feel uncomfortable surfacing. "And then you're dating with someone special?" Jason served to them more one drink and threw to Tommy a look that clearly said that it would be the last.

Tommy moaned painfully when he heard the question and took a sip of her drink before answering grossly. "You know that between my travels and all the research don't leave much time for anything other than casual encounters. You also have dating with women only for one night, Jason."

"And I really do this when I'm not in a relationship. You know I have nothing against finding someone to spend a single night. But you had no relationship since finishing with Kat. Seven years is a long time ... It's good to be a relationship." He didn't care about the Tommy's bad mood.

Tommy was annoyed. "And you also didn't know anything seriously for a long time when you finished with Emily."

"But it was for a year or something. Among the comings and goings was five years relationship. We lived together for almost the entire time that we weren't separated; was almost a marriage."

"A month ago you told me you need to spend some time alone because you finished with Julie."

"Some time; not a decade. Doesn't well to connected relationships. In addition, when the feeling is over, we continue living together for a while for convenience. It wasn't an easy end."

"Oh yeah! Sex is always a good argument to try to continue a relationship which no longer exists." Tommy sneered.

"You quickly accepted Kat's decision to move to London. You could have convinced her to stay."

"I couldn't. Her dreams weren't the same as mine, Jason." Tommy was with sad and thoughtful look.

"So it's time to leave feeling ultimately end up." Jason advised with experience.

Both men sat in silence for some time, lost in happy and sad memories. Life had become too fast for the two men than 27 years and friends with whom they shared much of their lives. The memories brought up another issue that interested them both. "Does every gang will be reunited at the Adam's wedding?" Jason asked.

"I checked mine and your presence with him two weeks ago. Rocky will be the best man. Kim, Trini, Aisha, Zack, Justin, Carlos, Cassie and TJ will be there. He still didn't know if Kat, Tanya and Billy will be there." He had an expression that warned Jason not to talk more about Kat. "Also, Adam said that Rocky offered his apartment for which the old gang wants to stay there."

"Very nice! It'll be nice to rediscover them. Perhaps we should accept the Rocky's offer." So an issue that sometimes roamed the mind of Jason made another appearance. "Is it just me, or Rocky avoiding walks us ...?"

"I have little contact with him ... but I'm like this with everyone ... But now that you mention it, his excuse to not go to our mission hasn't convinced me ..."

"Not to me. He's weird a few years ago ... I'll try to talk to him sometime in the wedding. "

"Good."

Talk to Tommy and Jason went back to being random. Tommy said more about the scientific research, some relationships that didn't last long and some cool places that he visited. He also complained to Jason that he doesn't let it take over a glass of some drink and, instead, make him drink water. Jason talked about medicine, the hospitals he worked and the latest girlfriend. Not missing much to sunrise when they decided to go to sleep.

Two days later, Jason started his new job at the main hospital in Reefside and in his free time, he helped Tommy in his physical preparation for the battles that were to come, and help in the preparation of future staff training, plus some technical issues. Tommy needed him as a counselor, even though Tommy didn't realize this, and Jason would help.

Tommy began preparing for the school year that was a month of starting, and keeps busy with some final command center's details. Wes, Eric, Andros and Carter visited them occasionally to help Tommy with something and spend time with friends.

* * *

The doorbell rang incessantly that only stopped when Rocky shouted that he was leaving the shower. Rocky was sure at the time that informed his family about the decision to move to another city, which had made the announcement of his decision at the wrong time. Surely the news would reach to Adam's ears, but he considered that would time to personally tell the news to his best friend first. He ingenuously ignored that there about eight hours away from the time he spoke with his family and could talk to Adam; and ignored his sister, two years younger, would marry him in a few weeks.

The love between Rachel and Adam always existed. They knew each other since Rachel was four years old and Adam was six. On the same day that Adam moved into the house next door to Rocky. They have always maintained a strong friendship. The three, and Aisha, were best friends and confidants. Rachel sat out only when it was something related to Power Rangers (which was a closely guarded secret), and when it came to martial arts (sport she didn't like), so they had no problem to find a subject that definitely didn't interested she.

When Adam finished the faculty of Physical Education and specialization in the area, which he attended with Rocky, and, coincidentally, the relationship with Tanya, who decided to move to New York and specialize in Musical; began to be a light on the relationship of Rachel and Adam.

She was twenty-one years and was in the last semester Economy. Adam was twenty-three and already had a martial arts school. It was the 50th anniversary of the maternal grandparents of DeSantos family, who all began.

At a party in a family of strong Mexican descent, there is a great chance to have tequila. Rachel, Aisha, Rocky and Adam took some (few) shots of the drink, between animate and more serious conversations. One of the topics was heartbreak. The next morning found one of the few times that Rocky has slept with someone, and that someone was Aisha, who really knew what was going on through the heart's childhood friend. The same morning found the birth of a new couple after a romantic night love.

Three years later, the wedding between Rachel and Adam was about six weeks away; Rocky, since they knew the date, had no peace. Some nightmares would be inevitable. But the main problem was the time to face his best friend wrath (and he knew that Adam was very angry) to stay knowing of important news by third parties.

Rocky finished quickly showering and put on a sweatpants and a tee shirt. He walked to the door and hit his head in frustration against the wall before unlocking the door. He pulled away when he felt the Adam's movements on the other side.

"Are you crazy or what?" Adam screamed as he pushed the door of his way and closed it after entering the small living room.

"You can calm down now, Adam?" Rocky walked away, not wanting to look at his friend's eyes. "I was invited for an interview at a High School in Reefside four months ago and didn't believe it would work a bit. The position is to lead the sports department from the high school. Last week they called me and I was called to take the job. The pay is much better, and I accepted."

"And you thought to tell me that someday?" Adam gestured angry and his voice was harsh.

"Of course I was going to tell you ... I just didn't know how ... and the wedding ..." Rocky put his hands to his head and walked away, looking sadly out the window. He didn't want that Adam to find the pain in his eyes.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. _'I__'m an idiot! I should have realized that!'_ Adam thought when the understanding about Rocky's decision took emerged. It was a breakout. And he knew why. "You're my best man, Rocky! You said it could withstand the reunion, for a day, with friends you've been trying to erase from your life."

"I know. I'll be there with you." Rocky took a deep breath. "The gang can stay here, as agreed before. I promise I'll be here. The furniture will be here. I'll have to go to Reefside before the wedding. The school year starts before ... in 4 weeks ... and I ..." His voice cracking and increasingly emotionally charged of his best friend definitely didn't go unnoticed by Adam. He made Rocky come out of his position in the window and lifted her chin friend, so he finally looks in her eyes. "I know that all this is too much for me ... I need to get away for a while ... but you'll always know where to find me ..." Rocky began to cry uncontrollably.

Adam's irritation melted away when he saw the pain and suffering in the eyes of Rocky. He just couldn't believe how feelings friend grew wildly despite the distance Rocky imposed turning away from almost everyone; and how he could hide such intense emotions in most of the time. But the mind and the heart doesn't always care about the time's logic.

"I do not want you to suffer like that, Rocky. I need you here. Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay here and help you? "Adam's tears fall freely, touched by the suffering of his first friend.

"No." Rocky no longer tried to control the emotions that a long time, could no longer be borne alone. "I think I need to handle this myself and in other place."

"You know you don't need. Eight years ago, I've been saying that I'm here for you ..."

"I know! And I appreciate it. Just don't think to continue living and working here will not let the memories go away ..." Rocky spent a few seconds thinking. "And, besides, I am the oldest brother ... you know that, for me, it is natural to take care of me alone."

And nothing more was said for a long time. Adam was aware that he knew just part of what Rocky went. His best friend is madly in love with someone who had no real chance of having and he was very good at hiding feelings ... and hide. He left only Aisha and Adam around, but couldn't get away from the local and feelings of youth.

Rocky has become a sad, lonely and frustrated person. Very different from the teenager he was before suffering a serious spinal injury while the team was training for a martial arts competition. His feelings existed before the accident, but the injury has opened emotional wounds that no one, but Rocky, could measure.

After about two hours of silence, Adam and Rocky spent the rest of the night talking. They struggled to spend most of the time as possible in the weeks following together. Adam helped Rocky to package things that he would first and Rocky helped Adam in moving to the new house.


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunions

**PS¹: I write because I love, not gain any money with this story.  
P.S.²: This is an alternate universe. I'm "playing" with the characters and personalities; also don't know if I will follow much the original plot of Dino Thunder, but some parts serve very well for what I want with this story. Feel free to send your review.**

* * *

He was in a dark and frightening underworld. There were cliffs, precipices and many stones. He was sure that place and those who lived there live surrounded by pain, suffering and fear; but what he felt wasn't afraid of the place. It was the feeling that something very bad was about to happen at any time which terrified him. The first to appear clearly was the Tyrannosaurus, which roamed the tormented sky, looking for something that couldn't find. A Bear and Frog were desperate, on a mission that appeared to be life or death to also find something. Probably all seeking the same thing. They weren't having success.

He wandered through the underworld determined to help the creatures in whatever their mission, after all, he would never fail to helping the Tyrannosaurus and felt he owed it to the two creatures that didn't yet know. The tension inside him became unbearable. He felt that the end of the search was very close.

After a while, he couldn't say how much was, the Tyrannosaurus desperately flew to the base of the cliff, from which he approached to better observe the entire underworld. At the same time, the Frog took a giant cry and sent the Bear in the same direction in which the Tyrannosaurus was.

The necessity to see what distressed the three creatures did he approach to the cliff edge. The height was impressive and the scene was desperate. The Frog tried, somehow, to comfort the Bear while the Tyrannosaurus hovered over something ... trying to reanimate something. After some time, the Tyrannosaurus moved enough for him to see a blue Ape, with light strokes in red, unconscious. His heart clenched painfully when he realized the great chances of Ape be dead. And then, confirming the sad intuition he had, the Tyrannosaurus screamed desperately, so loud that the sound could reach all the galaxies.

* * *

Tommy was sleeping quietly before beginning the first day of work in Reefside High School when the sounds of Jason's screams awoke him. Tommy jumped up, put on sweatpants, which was near the bed, and ran into the friend's room. It wasn't the first nightmare that the first Red Ranger had in the few weeks he lived there and he knew that his friend might need help to get out of it. "Jason! Wake up!" He tried to wake him, calling his name and shaking. After a few minutes, was successful.

Jason woke up disoriented, completely sweaty and unable to breathe. The throat pain when he tried to get air into his lungs and ask where he was, was the sign that was missing for him to understand that the cry uttered by the creature in his dream was reflected in his own throat. He sat up quickly, in a desperate search to get more oxygen. "Breathe slowly, bro. You know better than anyone the breathing exercises." The voice of Tommy was calm as he tried to dissolve the tension of us of Jason's shoulders. "You're in my house, in your room and I think you had a nightmare."

"Thank you, bro. But I know where I am." He gave a slight pat on Tommy's hand, which was on his shoulder. "It was the same nightmare ..." He moved to Tommy indicating he wanted to get up and pointed to the door. They went to the kitchen; Jason grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge and then continued. "This time the nightmare seemed more real. It was the same ambient of others, but this time it was darker and heavier ... and the Tyrannosaurus witnessed the death of something ..."

"It must have been scary." Tommy sighed.

"And it was. It is as if he wanted to warn me about something I can't understand yet. There were other creatures with him, but not make sense to me." Jason was silent and thoughtful for a moment. "If the nightmares continue, I will try to go deep and analyze them better. We know there is a new Tyrannosaurus ... he must be warning about the upcoming battles. Probably after the team is chosen, they stop." Jason's nightmares actually started before him know about the new team would be formed soon, but he wasn't sure about the dates to affirm that began after Dino Stones have been found. "Look, needn't worry. Nothing will happen worse than you're used to. I think I'll check with Rocky if he dreamed something like that. And anyway, isn't the first time you, most of our friends or I have random nightmares that in the end mean nothing."

Although Tommy didn't say anything for a long time, Jason knew his friend well enough to know that his friend needed a plausible explanation to calm down. But his words don't accurately reflect what he felt. Jason didn't know why, but he knew that his dream was a warning that something at some any point would happen ... and it was his duty to discover and avoid whatever it was. But the nightmare left another sensation in Jason. And that he needed to share with Tommy. "I think the Red Stone already made the choice ... or will do today ..."

"How do you know?"

"It's easy!" He laughed at his friend. "It's a Red Stone, with a power similar to my first, with a similar spirit to my first and considered binding to me. The restlessness of Tyrano is making me anxious for days and I don't doubt that caused the nightmares."

"Sorry." Tommy felt really bad about it cause discomfort in his friend by insisting on trying to do he connect with the current power.

"Hey! This isn't a problem. I know the effects." Jason smiled again and headed for the stairs.

"Where you go?"

"Change clothes. It is too late to try to sleep and too early to go to work. But it's the perfect time to exercise." He looked at his friend with a common look to them since their teens. "So, let's run and, after, weight training? Or do you prefer weight training and martial arts?"

Tommy smiled for the first time. "I prefer to run."

The two good friends changed clothes, have a very light meal and started daily exercise routine they used to do together whenever possible. Both understood physical activities at a level more than enough to work out alone, but each other's company always aroused the competitive side in both, in addition to encouraging both exchanged at every moment of life.

Tommy closed your workout before Jason. The duty for which Jason was scheduled that day would start two hours after school time where Tommy was scheduled. Tommy showed up to work on a common attitude for the first day, but the first day definitely wasn't common.

The first point was the strange conversation with the school principal: a strange woman, who could have any profession except an educational career. Then he met the weirdest possible types of students. The group was definitely more heterogeneous than any class of which he was part. And he had studied with the weirdest students. He inwardly laughed and closed the topic to share with Jason.

But it was when Tommy was slated to the detention of three students that things definitely took a different turn. An athlete, a singer and a computer genius had committed minor flaws that morning that had culminated in detention. The athlete and the singer had done nothing wrong in the teacher's point of view; the genius probably. The detention fumbled Tommy's plans to go to the museum and see if there was any evidence of stones to choose their owners and then invited to take teenagers to him, he noticed something in the athlete that he could never tell what it was. In addition, he remembered the words of Jason few hours before.

Tommy's life was full of twists and the first day of work wouldn't be different in any way. Before he and teenagers leave, he was invited (pressed was the right word of the day) to take a new teacher, that he didn't know and was new in town, with them. But chance tried to leave his day even more intriguing. The new teacher was a well-known face for Tommy.

* * *

Rocky prayed all the way to Reefside to have been right in deciding to change jobs in a more radical way than everyone expected him. After the sad and difficult conversation with Adam about plans for the next few weeks, he made the mistake of sending an email to some friends, those which he insisted of distancing, and invites those that need of staying in hotels during Adam's wedding to stay at his house. Just as occurred when he didn't tell Adam first about change, he realized that there were huge chances of exactly the people he wanted to avoid staying at his house.

Aisha, as well Adam, had serious problems to accept the Rocky decisions. She wisely said that escape from the problem, at the stage where things were wouldn't work. As much as he had admitted that she probably was right, he couldn't go back on his decision; and sank further in sorrow and in a secret habit and unhealthy he had created.

The farewell he had with Adam wasn't easy. Although both know that if meet again in two weeks, the feelings that Adam knew his friend felt; and sure that Rocky had that Adam could read him very well, bring tears and feelings of powerlessness for both. Rocky knew he needed his friend more than anything, but something pushed him to go.

He came to the new city driving his car and carried most of your belongings. The furniture that were in his apartment remained in place as he would live in hotels, or wherever possible, at he find his own corner. The chosen hotel was small and he would have to leave the establishment on Monday, as the establishment was booked to host any event of which he didn't bother to pay attention, but he thought it shouldn't be too difficult to find another in the city.

He was taken by the depression during the weekend and didn't come out of his room to see the city or find a new home. He barely fed or out of bed for longer than necessary. The sports television shows, that he liked and watched enough, weren't enough to distract you from the uncomfortable sensation he felt and didn't know where it came from. Back pain, companions from a serious injury he suffered in the late teens, helped worsen the end of miserable Rocky's weekend.

On Monday, he prepared for the first day of work at the Sports Department in the new school that he would work, and put all the baggage back in the car before check-out at the hotel. In the end of the day, after meeting some colleagues and the director, he was called to follow the detention of a student who has the potential to be an athlete.

Rocky groaned inwardly. Taking care of wandering students of high school on the first day of work, when he still needed to find a new place to sleep and definitely didn't feel well, it was something he definitely hated. In addition, as a teacher for many years, since late adolescence when earned some money giving martial arts classes and was a volunteer coach in the child shelter, Rocky became experienced in dealing with children and young people with problems; and he had all the certainties that detention without a good conversation earlier brought the worst results.

He went with the Director Randall to the room in which adolescents (an athlete who had already attracted his attention and two young) waiting for him. The Director also reported that the new science teacher, who had also started working there that day, planned to torture (in the she words) students in a museum.

After reaching the room and look at the students, the figure of another teacher who would accompany them, and who was distracted on a call, scared him. More than scared, the other teacher brought a lot of past memories which he wanted to run in the new city. He never expected to find such a familiar face. He lost in reveries about how complex the destiny could be.

"Doctor Oliver, coach DeSantos. You can go wherever you want." The director was emphatic and shot a look that sent shivers in students. Her voice attracted the attention of the teacher of science to another man.

* * *

The last name could be confused with any other, but there wasn't Tommy recognizes the man standing near the door, while he was still holding the phone attached to his ear. "Rocky?! Are you?" Tommy smiled and greeted his friend warmly and then responded to the questioning from the man on the other side of the line about who he was talking about," No, Wes, wasn't with you. I need to go now. I'll call you later." And he ended the call with quick goodbyes.

"You cut your hair!" Rocky smiled for lack of something better to say, despite the time that had to think, while Tommy ended the call.

"It's been a while. I didn't know you were in Reefside. I called Adam a few weeks ago and he didn't tell me ..."

"He didn't know yet. Neither do I, actually ..." Rocky lied. "I did the job interview some time ago and I was invited to work in recent weeks."

"Gentlemen, I get that you know each other. But I think you can finish this conversation later." The Director Randall was emphatic.

Tommy and Rocky decided to take students to the museum in the Tommy's car. Rocky was with them. The teachers took the time to check with the students their real actions and intentions that led to detention; and had had a good first conversation with students. Rocky and Conner apparently had some personality edges, which again attracted the Sciences Teacher's attention to the athlete.

After arriving at the museum and discover that the place was strangely closed, Tommy sent students there is a search for fossils with some prehistoric relationship. Students didn't like and he doubted they found something, but wanted some time to check something particular and talk some more with Rocky, while former teammate couldn't escape.

Tommy watched carefully the giant Tyrannosaurus sculpture in the museum's garden, attracting the Rocky's attention for the object. The former Red Ranger sighed and arched left eyebrow to the feeling that he couldn't even appoint. In addition, he knew that Tommy should still have some questions to ask him ... and he could not get away before the extra school hours expire. "It's a beautiful sculpture." Rocky said when the silence and the strange sensation became too much for him.

"It is a fine example of Tyrannossaurus ..." Tommy smiled. "There were some friends who built the piece left here for a while."

"Really beautiful. Good thing no one tried preys behind it ... don't know yet how is the customs here ..." Rocky said nervously.

Tommy smiled mysteriously. "I have a feeling that it wouldn't leave ... but that's not the case now." Tommy was silent organizing thoughts as indicated for Rocky that they would walk through the garden. "You walked away after changing college. I missed you ..."

Rocky was silent measuring his words before starting. "I wasn't the only one, remember?" The look he gave to Tommy had traits of humor. "If I remember correctly, Kat and you ended and she went to England, then you left, and then I went. And you aren't good to keep in touch." He decided to appeal to common sense.

"I know. I know. But it's hard to do that on excavations trips ..." Tommy smiled in an apologetically signal and after a brief silence decided to cut to the chase. "Jason and I missed you in the mission."

Rocky sighed. He knew Tommy would talk about him failed to appear for Forever Red mission, but he just can't ... and he can't reveal the real reasons. "I couldn't arrive on time." He looked away. "Besides, I don't know if I would be so helpful so ..." And he looked back at his friend. "After the injury on my back, I returned to play sports normally, but sometimes I feel a bit and I could have disrupted the group."

"You would never hinder, Rocky. It was a very good group; and you the element that was missing for our perfection. Moreover, it would be great to have more than three people who really know the threat." Tommy smiled.

Rocky didn't know what to say. Not attend the mission wasn't an easy decision. He was the marked location and waited until the last second to decide not to go. And he knew what that moment: when everyone went toward the ship, 30 minutes after the Jason's arrival and the beginning of what he knew would be a training course provided by the first Red and Green. "I was finishing a master's degree and already working at Angel Grove High School. I had a very important test that day and when I got to the spaceport, you were gone." He knew he had lied and fulfilled with the last review of the Master the day before. But it was the best he could do. "It must have been hard ... given up the powers on more time, after so many years ... I still remember the Adam's experience with the Space Rangers ..."

"It wasn't." Tommy interrupted the ramblings. "Jason, I and some of the Reds who were there have not finished our missions. Zordon asked Jason, Andros and I always stay prepared. Carter also claimed responsibility, and then Eric and Wes. I know you don't know them yet, but I guarantee that men are great ... just like you. I hope one day you come back to wear the red cloak." Tommy said with sincerity and with strong attention to his friend's eyes.

"If was be necessary one day, of course!" Rocky accepted, but what he didn't know, with the same sincerity friend. "But didn't know of the existence of any team that time. Maybe finally things ended."

"There aren't over. Not yet ..."

The two old friends finished the way around the garden and returned to the point where they separated of the adolescents. They both knew the conversation wasn't finished in any of the topics discussed and Rocky was duly intrigued by Tommy be so categorical in the certainty that the work for the Power Ranger, whoever they were, hadn't yet finished. But a more immediate concern reached the coach: "There was a statue of a Tyrannosaurus here?"

* * *

The teenagers began to discover the first things one over the other as they walked through the forest. And there was no one sympathized with each other in those first moments. But it is because they are together in a detention or really have nothing in common, the tension between them was growing.

Then things really got weird. They found a secret passageway into a very strange place and mysterious stones, unlike anything they had ever seen before and, when they were returned to meet the teacher with the artifacts that could free them of detention and, possibly, the homework in the entire year, were attacked by Tyrannodrones, strong creatures and strange that were a mix of dinosaur with robot.

In the attacks, the stones were linked to adolescents, leaving them confused and with skills they had never had before. Conner was super fast; Kira won a super scream; Ethan was amazingly strong. They didn't know what was happening, but knew something had changed dramatically.

On top of the great daydreams and blanks Conner's mind, he naturally assumed leadership of the group at that time, after all, he always took the lead as sports and if he wanted to be really honest, he naturally assumed the leadership in any situation. Vaguely went through his head that he took the red stone, color that always wore while Ethan took the blue stone and Kira took the yellow stone; colors they were wearing.

After defeating the creatures, the teenagers decided to go back to where the teachers were and decided not to tell anything about what they found and the strange battle with dinosaur's robots. Only Conner had some notion of martial arts, but not enough for more than class exercises. They were definitely too sore and tired to answer any question that was over the stones. And they knew that it would take much to explain (and anyone understand) the whole story.

* * *

Not a second after Rocky's discovery that a giant statue had mysteriously disappeared, Tommy received a text message that left him shaken and Rocky even more confused. After watching his friend walking back and forth and talking to himself for a moment, curiosity got the better in the Coach: "Tommy ... who was it? What's going on?"

The Science Teacher stopped walking and looked at his friend, still lost. "It was Hayley. The stones ... the stones made the choice ..."

Tommy turned to walk back and forth and Rocky decided to stop him, holding him by the forearm. "Who is Hayley? What stones?" And before he could ask the next question, the sight of something scary was present in his eyes. "Run!"

Before the Tyrannosaurus statue tail, that Tommy discovered that moment come to life because his powers were activated, hit him, he got out of the way. The two friends ran toward the car and Tommy, once inside the vehicle, began a hasty escape. But they remembered something important.

"Tommy, wait! We have to go back. The students were in the forest."

"Oh shit! This will not be pretty until it is tamed." Tommy made his way around and headed back to the Museum.

Rocky had several questions about the last sentence of Tommy. Why, after all, a statue that comes to life should be tamed? But if he really wanted to describe what he felt when he saw the figure, the feeling was power.

Back to the place, they began a battle to ward off the Tyrannosaurus to the location. They didn't want to hurt him. Just remain secure. The statue, however, was very strong and, in a moment of much more accentuated advantage, knocked Rocky in a not a pleasant way. After receiving the Tommy's help to rise, rubbing his neck and assure the colleague that everything was fine, he found he had to do.

Focusing in a way that wasn't did since the Ape's powers were replaced by Zeo Powers, he was able to connect mentally with the Tyrannosaurus power that ever had in a phase of Power Ranger life, and ordered the Tyrannosaurus back to sleep until their power was actually needed. The statue obeyed him and returned to the place of origin, speaking in Rocky's mind the thought: _'__You and your __predecessor __were__n't intended for that __power, __but I must __pay my respects __to you both__.__'_

The lack of training and meditation ninja, that Rocky left to practice many years ago, combined with mental strength that exhausted the energies Coach for mental connection were too much for him, he found himself on his knees and his head almost touches the grass before he could think of how to form a word. Tommy helped his friend to his feet again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. What was that?"

"A Megazord that need to connect to the power holder that will share with him. The stone that connects the two chose its owner a few minutes ago."

"And you know who that person is?" Rocky was leaning against the trunk of a tree, still didn't trust his legs.

"No." Tommy walked back and forth again. "The stones attracted the right people to meet them. My technique responsible, Hayley, will ensure they will be able to find me. Come on, it's better meet students and get out of here."

* * *

Tommy led the students and Rocky back to school. He realized that the three new students were weird and strangely close, but decided it was best not to ask. He quickly returned home to work on the data that needed to adjust and knew they were bubbling with vital information about the new owners of the precious stones. Hayley detected differences in energy and Tommy knew perfectly well that a member of staff could have been kidnapped and that the other two were going to his house. Conner and Ethan access was permitted by some technical elements.

They were in search of Kira, who found a portal and literally fell upon Tommy's car. They had their first fight while officially a team and mentor was concerned about the amount of work that would have to teach martial arts to the new Power Rangers. It was obvious that only Conner had some (little) experience. What made him more calm was the presence of Rocky to teach them also in the school time.

After the initial explanations and to assure the three new Rangers that would answer all questions in the next day, Tommy returned to the laboratory and met with the Red Rangers who knew the mission - except Jason who was on duty at the hospital - to begin the search to headquarters of Mesogog and evaluate new Rangers. Hayley and he worked tirelessly until dawn the next day and Jason joined them after a short rest.

The next day was marked by weariness of, now, Dr. Oliver went to work after a sleepless night, rest assured that there would be a new attack that day and the feeling that left something very important move during the conversation with Rocky. During the first class, he remembered that he didn't even tell Jason about the presence and the strange attitudes of his former friend. After all, he knew that Rocky should (and deserved) know all about the Command Center and the staff. He was an important ally.

Before long, the time of the battle comes. Tommy quickly took the three new Rangers to his house and prepared them for the first battle with the fully loaded powers. Conner began to show any leadership profile that his armor color represented, but he needed to learn a lot and many adjustments. Tommy knew that Jason and Rocky need to guide you soon. After the Zords were tame and the enemy destroyed at that moment, they returned to Tommy's house to receive the bracelets they should use to access the powers and communication. After the meeting and answer the questions that remained, Tommy - who was becoming Dr. O - took the students back to school. When he was leaving the place to start more an uninterrupted night's work and listen to Jason claims that he needed sleep, he found someone who never expected to see unconscious in the Reefside High yard.

* * *

Rocky returned to his car after returning to Reefside High School with Tommy and students. He left quickly, avoiding another very personal conversation with his friend. But until he had a good reason for this: he was too tired to use a lot of mental energy after a long time without training, had many muscle pains and needed to find a new hotel. After wandering for all city establishments and discover that there was a large convention going on and the event took up the whole hotel capacity of the city and immediate vicinity he found a car at a gas station that seemed safe and took the loss in search for a place to sleep, resigning to spend the night in your car.

Too busy trying to understand why he ended up in a city that would be eminently victim of some villain attack and protected by Power Rangers, trying to come to terms with the vicissitudes of fate and control the headaches and muscular pain, he set aside the plan look for something to eat.

After a long time lost in thought and conscious that the medicine for headache and muscular pain wouldn't be enough to make him relax, he was the search for a bottle of some alcohol that could make him find a little peace. But like the other times, alcohol wasn't enough to control his thoughts and Rocky went up all night, lost the same thoughts and memories that led this city, in addition to the severe pain he felt. It was a very difficult night.

Despite the change of city intend to take him away from anything that reminded him of the past that you want to forget; Rocky understood that calm that he was looking for could never get; fact that didn't improve his day. He also regretted not having taken some Tommy's contact address. He knew Tommy had something to do with the new team and would definitely be busy, but maybe let him sleep in a bed, sofa or even mat that so could help reduce the pain he felt.

After realizing painfully that the pains and mental fatigue after a night of sad thoughts wouldn't let him eat, he was content to just take water and another dosage of medicine. Early on in the opening hours of Reefside High, he headed for the changing rooms for a hot shower and prepare for a day of work he knew wouldn't be easy.

At some point of work hours which he could not tell what it was, there was a monsters attack, that once again reminded of the time it was Power Ranger, and when he could see the new team trying to adapt into battle, Rocky felt lack the period in which fought alongside the best friends in a past that has become too distant for him.

As the Coach naturally know what to do in such a situation and earned the respect of colleagues and students when simply said he spent adolescence in Angel Grove, he forwarded all to safety and without much possibility to view the battle that was going on. Privacy to fight was good in the first moments.

He didn't remain in a safe place for long, because he decided to see if no person had been forgotten for some room. As he walked by the local patio, returning to the shelter that gave him a better view of what was happening in the skies of Reefside, he found three strange-looking creatures (a mixture of dinosaur and robot) and knew they were stragglers soldiers from the group that attacked the Power Rangers.

With effort, he managed to win the creatures, who vanished in the air after being destroyed (temporarily or not, he didn't know), but the intense effort and another fall awkwardly aggravated the pain he felt; and the lack of food, that he didn't ate since lunch in the day before, ended any reservation that could remain in the former athlete's body. He had no time to utter any word asking for help or look for a remotely comfortable position when the shroud of darkness took possession of it.

* * *

Tommy walked quickly across the parking lot courtyard in hurry to get back to the lab and study the first new Power Rangers battle. The sensors in the armor of teenagers should be providing a lot of "fun" to Hayley, Jason and Andros. Jason, moreover, should be lost in vital signs that the new team issued during and after the battle. He delayed returns to home only to find Rocky and try to get him to the lab with them. While returning with students to the school, he realized he had never asked the Rocky contact information and where he was living. He definitely didn't care to share the second guest bedroom, decorated with a little red tone, with his friend and was sure that the guest who lived already there also wouldn't mind too.

Was a strange shade between a bush and the Rocky's car that caught the attention of former Green Ranger. Looking more closely, he saw what looked like a person and that person could be injured. When Tommy blinked and looked again, he froze and can say only three words: "Oh my God!"

He quickly approached the inert body and called the Rocky's name with certain desperation, attracting the attention of a Mathematics teacher that was going home. "It's all right there? Oh! It is the teacher who took us all too safe havens." The man knelt beside Tommy trying to wake up his friend. "Is he okay? I'll call an ambulance!"

"No! It isn't necessary." Tommy hastened to say. "His Vital signs doesn't look bad." Tommy sighed a little more relieved.

"But he seems hurt. One of those things must have hurt him."

"Probably. But he knows how to defend himself. He is a great martial arts teacher and really practicing the sport"

"It seems it wasn't enough. He needs to go to the hospital. "And he took the phone again to call an ambulance.

"It's faster if I even take him." And stepped forward when he saw to Tommy the reproachful look, which indicated the concerns of the other man with perhaps a spinal injury, Tommy continuing: "By my knowledge in first aid, don't think he injured his neck or back. My best friend is a resident doctor at Reefside Hospital and is on call. He will meet the Rocky immediately."

"It makes sense." The Math Teacher realized there was no point insisting.

"Help me get him to my car." The two men brought Rocky, who tried weakly fight with Tommy, for the Jeep. Former Ranger White thanked the colleague for help, took Rocky's car keys to quickly search for any information about the local that he was staying or what could have made him pass out. He found bags and only one of them appeared to have been recently opened. Hoping that was the suitcase that contained the things that he will need in the next day, Tommy took the object to the car and sped off. But the direction wasn't the hospital to which he said he would take the man. The direction was his own home.

* * *

The desperate cry of Tommy calling your name took Jason's concentration of the database that he analyzed in the laptop while he been in the living room. He was cataloging medical information that Hayley caught for him while teenagers wore the armor. But he knew his friend enough to recognize that this voice was used only in desperate moments. And when Tommy called him again, this time by a voice sensor in which he could hear the call anywhere in the house, made him rush to the front of the house.

When Tommy saw him and uttered a desperate "help me!" and began to remove something from the car, he approached the vehicle ready to help as needed. And his instinct was warned that medical skill is what he needed at that time. But nothing prepared Jason for the image of Tommy who took the seat of the Jeep.

"Rocky! How is that possible?"

"I found him passed out. He tried to fight me, but didn't wake up." The two former Rangers have led Rocky quickly and carefully into the living room and, with Jason guidelines, laid him on the carpet.

While the previous examinations started before trying to wake him up, Jason found injuries in Rocky back and became even more intrigued by the presence of man in the city.

"Reach me my equipment." And Tommy did readily, while Jason continued checking his friend's condition. "He should be in Angel Grove and are here injured and unconscious. This makes no sense."

Tommy groaned before answering. "I met him yesterday. He found a new job in Reefside High also, but with all the madness of yesterday I forgot to tell you and bring him here." And after not take it anymore the nervousness, shot. "How is he, Jason? Do something!"

Jason stared at the best friend. "Stay calm, Tommy. Your nervousness will not help Rocky in anything." The Doctor sighed. "I want to find out if there is any physical cause for this." He gently turned his friend to look for some more injury. "My God, what fuck is this?!"

Tommy winced at the sight of a large lesion in Rocky's back. "When the Tyrannosaurus woke up yesterday, he hit Rocky before he could control it."

"And now you tell me that?" Jason threw a hard look of disapproval to Tommy, but continued working. "This injury looks ugly. I should have seen it yesterday. Rocky's injuries needs to be observed after the accident ... and Adam spoke to you too about him also feel pain yet."

"I know ... but he assured me it was fine ... just too weak and tired of mental effort …"

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes ..." Tommy looked guiltily to Jason. "Yesterday he almost fainted after the merger and had bags in his car; don't know if he found a hotel or slept in his car."

"Fuck! Because of the cinema convention?"

"Yes ... he told me quickly that he needed to find a new hotel ..."

"And you didn't invite him? You should have told me, I would have gone looking for him." Jason stopped to examine Rocky.

"No." Tommy walked from one side to another. "I knew I forgot something obvious, but I couldn't concentrate on what it was ... This may have worsened his pain? This could have been avoided?"

"Maybe. If I knew he was weak and injured, I would have done everything to find him and medicate him ... maybe bring him here." Tommy shrugged and looked for something to hit, after all, his mistake for sure caused much discomfort to his friend; but he was restrained by Jason's voice. "Stop, Tommy! No use dwelling in the past and not think about it now. Hold it for me to try to wake him up." Jason indicated the position that Tommy should be and how it should handle Rocky, reducing the risk of him getting hurt more. The Doctor first tried to call his name, but when he reached no results, decided to wake Rocky by pressing his knuckles at a specific point of his rib cage. "He'll probably be agitated and try to fight. I think you should talk to him, because you already talked yesterday."

Tommy nodded silently and waited Jason wake Rocky. As expected, he stirred and battled who was holding him. Tommy gently soothed. "It's okay, Rocky. I found you passed out in the school yard and brought you to my house. I know you hate hospitals." And when Rocky tried again to get up, he accompanied Jason indicated only with his eyes. "Stay down and eyes closed for a while. Do you remember what happened?"

Rocky decided not insist. "I took people to safe places and went to check if there was no one left over. Then I was attacked by three strange monsters ... were a mixture of robot and dinosaur.

"Tyrannodrones..."

"Oh, so you know their names?"

"I helped to create them, but don't matter now ..." Rocky opened his eyes and looked at Tommy with great curiosity and saw the shadow of someone else in the room.

"Hey! Relax. Then I'll explain; first we need to know why you passed out and if you go to a hospital or not."

"No!" Rocky was lifted up. "Hospital not! I'm backache because of yesterday's fall, but nothing too strong, and headache to use ninja meditation after a long time without preparation. And I collapsed after the fight. It was my fault, didn't feed me right yesterday and today ..."

"When was your last meal, Rocky?" Jason decided to join the conversation.

"Jason!?" Rocky trembled at listen the voice and see the kneeling figure beside him, while a film went on his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I work in Reefside and I am living here to help Tommy. Later he will explain everything." Jason sighed. "But that's not important right now, Rocky. I need to finish their evaluation. When was your last meal?" The serious look didn't leave Rocky escape the question.

"Yesterday, at lunch." He replied sheepishly.

"What? Are you crazy?" Tommy responded promptly, but was held back through the Jason's eyes.

"Rocky?" The Doctor took the lead in the conversation again.

"I was with Tommy accompany students in detention ... then there was an attack by a robotic Tyrannosaurus and I tamed him with a transmission of ninja thought."

"It was the Red Zord ..." Tommy interrupted and left Rocky perplexed. "When you recover, I will explain and take to you a tour of my house." Tommy smiled.

"He has some nice toys here." Jason smiled and then resumed the way of conversation. "You took some medicine, Rocky?"

"Medicine for pain… and muscle relaxant." He lied and looked away.

"He was you able to sleep?"

"No ... I spent the night in my car because I didn't find a hotel ... is having a convention in town or something, you know? I couldn't find a comfortable position ..."

"Yes, I know, it's a movie convention." Jason replied. "You have a big bruise on your back. I believe it is the point where you feel pain. And your blood pressure is low."Jason took water and a muscle relaxant for Rocky. "Later on I will give an injectable drug that will make you sleep and assist you in recovery. But now, you need to eat."

"Sorry, man! After I came here I thought I didn't spend my contacts for you. You were welcome to sleep here." Tommy felt guilty by his friend's situation.

Jason and Tommy helped Rocky to rise against his will. Tommy began explanation of the explosion on the island and the relation with the creation of the new team. Jason served a light sandwich for Rocky and a glass of natural fruit juice, promising more food in the next hour.

Tommy told the friend who took a suitcase randomly on Rocky's car and he gladly accepted the suggestion of a warm, relaxing shower. He was full of dirt and grass after the impromptu battle of the afternoon. But as he got rid of dirt, rather tired and sunk in thought about that day, Jason spent some views to Tommy.

While writing something in a block that Tommy had never seen, but seemed a prescription pad doctor, Jason put into words the feeling that Tommy was also feeling. "He lied, bro ... not about the fight, but he is strange and shouldn't be taking care of yourself properly." Jason stared at Tommy. They understood the look.

"I realized. He is thin and doesn't look like the Rocky we know before ..."

"It took a long time to recover from a swoon by physical effort after a day without eating right. And he didn't tell us something important. In addition, his blood pressure worries me ... and worry more if he weren't an athlete" He handed the paper to Tommy. "You can buy these drugs if I give you money? Let's see if I find something more ..."

"Do not give me the money. I buy." Tommy was silent before asking. "We need to worry about?"

Jason thought for a moment before answering. "I think so. The medicine will put him to sleep deeply, and then I'll get some medical equipment of Command Center for a detailed examination." He thought for a few moments. "I don't want him alone and not striving for at least two days." He wrote down something in the formulary.

"What is it?"

"A medical certificate. You can take it for high school? It's an obvious explanation for his absence after getting hurt in the confrontation ..."

After Tommy left, Jason walked into the bedroom that Rocky would take that night and in the coming weeks. He was reluctant to accept the invitation, but his friends were definitely incisors when reminded that he wouldn't find a hotel room and Jason told him there was no way that he get out of there when him actually should be in a hospital (and just wasn't there because of Jason's medical knowledge and medical technology of the basement).

When Rocky came out of the shower and returned to the bedroom, wrapped only in a towel, he found Jason sitting and waiting for him. "Hey ... what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay. I was concerned about the time you were unconscious. Tommy had no idea how long he took to find you."

"I don't know." Rocky sighed. "The day was so intense that I don't think I looked at the clock any time ..." Rocky rummaged through the bag and smiled. "Tommy got the right case."

"Your headache is better?"

"Not yet, but I got used to it." Rocky regretted the sentence that said, but continued dressing up, hoping Jason hadn't heard.

"Do you have pain frequently?"

Rocky groaned. "Yes, they are migraine attacks, but have been controlled." He lied.

"Tommy wants to show the laboratory in person, but I can take you there and examine you. I promise I know operate the equipment."

"No need, Jason." Rocky hit the arm of former teammate. "I'm fine. You just had convinced me to stay here. It's enough."

After the conversation, Jason took Rocky to the kitchen and began to prepare a healthy dinner. Rocky wanted to stay in the bedroom, but he thought better not to leave the patient alone. Tommy returned shortly after and finished giving information about the team, powers and other relevant things while showing the lab. He took the opportunity to ask the friend, who it was coach of teenagers to force them more in their classes to better fitness and asked him not to reveal his identity until needed.

Rocky agreed with the premises and was forced to dinner, something that doesn't do too frequently and wasn't able to invent an excuse to refuse. After some time conversations with painful memories of the past, he prepared to sleep and Jason applied an injection with stronger drugs to take care of the pain and ensure a night of deep sleep.

And he slept peacefully, without any pain or dreams, as long ago didn't happen.


	4. Chapter 3 - Initial Meeting

**PS¹: I write because I love, not gain any money with this story.  
P.S.²: This is an alternate universe. I'm "playing" with the characters and personalities; also don't know if I will follow much the original plot of Dino Thunder, but some parts serve very well for what I want with this story. Feel free to send your review.**

* * *

Jason walked down the stairs that led to the command center holding some equipment that he had departed from there right after applying the injectable medication in Rocky and make sure that his injured friend was sleeping; and found Tommy looking worried and Hayley looking calm; just the way Hayley appeared to be ever - and Jason still doubted whether it was a natural feeling or a facial characteristics. "Hi, Hayley; didn't know if Tommy told you the news and you would come or not." After placing the compact equipment on the counter where Tommy worked on a computer, Jason sat on the stairs, bowed back, leaning on another step, and covered his eyes with his arms.

"He asked me to come later, in a phone call, and when I got here, he explained everything to me." Hayley looked at him firmly.

"I already told her who Rocky's really is... he's okay?" Tommy asked, getting a bad sign as his best friend posture.

"No." Jason sighed. "I shouldn't have him put to sleep with a drug so strong. He has a concussion and I wanted to check on him every hour, but left a monitor to analyze him better at night. I didn't like the results of other tests as well." Jason sat down properly and faced Tommy, who stopped working and concentrated fully on the first Red Ranger.

"What equipment did you use and what were the results?" Tommy took a laptop in a space for equipment and handed it to Jason. The device had been set up to analyze the results of medical equipment more quickly. "After that defeat Mesogog we need to start working on the creation of medical equipment that can be patented."

"Yes, they are very good, but I don't think of them now. Moreover, we need Justin to do it and he is focused on himself PhD." Jason pulled out a chip of the equipment and connected to the laptop, returning the focus of the conversation to the central theme with ease. "The imaging tests equipment showed that Rocky fractured two ribs and has another minor injury in a vertebra. He felt too much pain to move and walk while awake..."

"He's a former Power Ranger. I think his ability to recover still accelerating and his stamina is still much higher..." Tommy swallowed hard as he knew that his friend felt, despite trying to demonstrate optimism.

"I don't know. He no loads any power long ago. I think Billy should study this at some point..." Jason changed the chip by another, from other equipment, and analyzed the results. "Him brain waves are very unstable in the short and long term analysis."

Jason continued to look at the screen while Tommy was worried and Hayley was curious. "What does that mean?" The engineer asked.

"I don't know exactly, but the data that are here, his brain is adapting to changes. That shouldn't happen." He went after seeing the confused look on the faces of friends. "He must be suffering from very severe headaches for some time and has adapted to them. Earlier he told me that suffer some migraine headaches, but said they are controlled."

Tommy thought for a few moments while Hayley asked. "How did you know that?"

"There is a chip with information stored of the time we were Power Rangers. The following variables of these data are very different." Jason turned the laptop to Tommy and Hayley observe two comparative graphs.

"Oh God! These graphs remember me when I was under the spell of Rita and kidnapped by the Empire Machine..."

"Exactly. The hospital equipment wouldn't have detected it... I'll monitoring it and see if there will be difference after he recover from ninja meditation and of today's injuries, but I think there will be much change. I don't believe that his pains are controlled." Jason sighed, got up the stairs and went to a small device which Tommy was not sure of the purpose and inserted a syringe into it that the first Green Ranger hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing?" Tommy got up and walked closer to Jason.

"A blood test. Just to make sure everything is fine." Jason went back to sit on the stairs to wait for the results.

"I didn't know that this device did that..." Tommy looked incredulously at his friend, as he returned to the place.

"He does. It is the same as Alpha had in the Command Center." Jason winked maliciously and couldn't help but laugh inwardly as he continued: "I guess you never paid much attention to him because Alpha always used it on you when you were under some sort of spell."

"Hahaha… Smartass…"

"And what results the appliance will provide?" Hayley had many questions about what the two men in the room had spoken, but despite the short time who knew him, she knew Jason was much more focused on the main themes of Tommy.

"I'm not sure; I used this device only once, for a test, but I believe he will give information common to all advanced blood tests, as well as information about any other chemical or biological elements present in body fluids. Alpha said that it is excellent to detect poisons and potions."

"Poisons and potions?" Hayley asked nervously. "I don't know anything about alchemy. They can easily defeat us using something like that." Hayley returned to normal, noting the options that could be apocalyptic with the same calm with which analyze the options for lunch.

"Jason and I have talked about it." Tommy resumed his participation in the dialogue. "I think alchemy isn't for Mesogog, but he can use chemicals and drugs. The device will be critical because indicate chemical composition." He finished the research and analysis on Power Rangers and Megazords for the night because they couldn't concentrate due to concern over Rocky.

Hayley also felt that there was no mood for another night of surveys as had been the night before. Tommy apologized to her to have her call to work for nothing and explained that because of the huge attention he gave the analysis that made the day before, he didn't think Rocky might need him and ended up pass no contact and no warned Jason of the presence of former Red Ranger and Zeo Blue. They talked smoothly as expected - nervous - the results that the space device would bring, and when Jason received the first information on the laptop, Tommy and Hayley heard a result they had not expected.

"A poison?! That's not possible..." Jason couldn't believe what his eyes saw and the words he spoke to friends. "That's not possible..." he said again; this time to himself while Hayley began observing the data.

Tommy watched in silence when the device emitted a noise that signaled that further results were available, and Jason returned to the analysis. Despite being a brilliant scientist and space engineer, Hayley didn't have much knowledge in biology; much less knowledge related to medicine, so she was impressed when Jason's face changed a look of confusion for the look of someone who had understood what could be happening. "I think I know what might be going on." Jason started the explanation after seeing gaze pleads in Tommy's face. "The first results that came out were the search for poisons and potions; this is a setting made by Alpha and I know not whether we can change." He took a deep breath before continuing, still with his eyes fixed on what he saw on the screen. "The analysis that just came out are normal blood tests; those that laboratories and hospitals do." He decided to anticipate a question he knew was coming. "I believe that the third will be toxicological."

Hayley interrupted him before he could continue. "And how can we be sure that the third result is a drug test? And as we know that there are three kinds of results? "The look of her claimed that she wouldn't let Jason to continue without her scientist side be, at least, partly satisfied.

"I don't know. Maybe there are more types of tests, but never heard about them. As for the toxicological, Andros told me he did something like that, but I've never tested what he considered toxic or potion, but we can do some tests..." Jason and Hayley exchanged a look that told Tommy that they would do the tests soon; and Jason went on to explain. "The second test showed an intriguing variation in the level of alcohol in the blood ... he made a measurement of time longer than laboratory tests are available."

"What?" Tommy was confused and exasperated. He walked from one side to another.

"Besides the medicines that he said he took yesterday, Rocky must have taken a bottle of whiskey or vodka. He has probably consumed more alcohol during the weekend." Jason continued, despite the look of panic he saw in Tommy's eyes. He decided to give the final information obtained in blood test, and wouldn't decrease pain and doubts they felt about his friend's health condition. "In addition, blood tests show large nutrients deficits."

Jason remained silent and allowed the scientists to digest the information. He knew Hayley understand the complexity of what was going faster. Tommy also reach the same level of understanding, just would take a few seconds longer; not that he didn't have knowledge for it or something, but it's always more difficult when it comes to bad news about a good friend. He just hadn't lost in a spiral of concern because he developed a capacity over human to stay focused in difficult situations. "What does that mean?" Tommy finally felt ready to talk.

Tommy's question pulled Jason of his brief reverie. He not wants to believe and even less say the words that would follow, but they were more than necessary." He told us he had not eaten anything since lunch yesterday. This doesn't cause deficits so large because the human body can remain stable for a period of time." He turned the laptop to Tommy again, on the screen, had two graphs: The first with normal levels of nutrients and the second with Rocky levels. "He's not eating right for some time."

"What?"

* * *

If Adam Park was pretty sure something that day, it was certain that something was very wrong. It was much more than a bad feeling. It was the understanding that some bad news could come at any time. But as he became increasingly worried for not getting a phone contact with Rocky since he had gone to Reefside, four days before, on a day that had a bad feeling, Adam decided to focus on solving other possible problem in the near future.

Since late afternoon, when ended the day at work, he called a family phone number, whose owner could not answer the call to order by professional commitments, but always returned his calls as soon as possible. That day, however, there was no indication that the call had been answered; there was no message saying that the connection would be returned as soon as possible or any other indication of communication. Adam definitely hoped that nothing bad had happened to another friend.

Looking at the clock and noting that has not spent a lot of ten at night, he decided to call the home phone which also belonged to the man he was trying to locate. He had never called for the residential number in question, in Seattle, but the uneasiness he felt didn't let Adam with another option.

_"__Julie __speaking.__"_ A woman on the other end of the phone answered after a few rings.

"Hi. My name is Adam. Jason gave me this phone number as residential; can I talk to him?"

_"I think __you should do __a few months __that __you do not __speak... he __doesn't live __here anymore...__"_

"Really? How long? Do you know how I can find him?" The new information left Adam's day even more confused. Adam obviously knew that Jason lived with a girlfriend unknown to him, in Seattle, for about two years; but what appeared to have been the end of the relationship has shocked. Whenever Jason talked about the girlfriend, he gave all the tips that would be a lasting relationship.

_"__By the words __you used__, I think you __know __that we had __a relationship... __We finished __about four __months and__, __since then__, he __doesn't live __here anymore.__"_ Julie paused to Adam understand all the information. _"__He returned to __California for__a little __more than a month__. __I know __now __he works __in __Reefside __Hospital, __but I have no __new contact information..."_

"Reefside...?" Was the only word that Adam could utter.

_"__Yes, I see __by __caller ID __your number __is from __California... __I heard __unconfirmed reports __that there was __a monster __attack __today __in __Reefside__. __I never believed __the rumors __were true __until __Jason __told me w__ho lived in __Angel __Grove __and saw __the attacks __on an almost a daily __basis..."_

The monster attacks had never been officially confirmed by any political organization in the world and all information on the events were contained before it became public. It was an attempt to hold the widespread panic and the global economic and social problems it would cause. But Adam knew that almost never Information about monster attacks was rumor and the bad feeling was now sure that something bad happened to one of his friends. He momentarily left aside what he needed to analyze about Rocky and Jason are in the same city. "I didn't know anything about the monster attacks. I hope my friends are well."

_"__Me too."_ Julie and Adam ended the phone call while Adam turned on his computer and started a brief search in order to find some rumor about the attack monsters that Julie cited and found in a forum which could be the information that he so feared. The post said that a sports coach of Reefside High School had been wounded trying to hold three robotic dinosaurs and was survived by a Science Teacher.

Adam picked up, once again, the telephone and dialed a number he had not yet tried.

* * *

Tommy walked alone from one place to another in the living room of your home. After Jason's findings about the current state of Rocky's health, the scientist decided to dispense Hayley of research they would do that night and the engineer, feeling uncomfortable watching the concern and mutual understanding of the two friends, decided to return home. There was no way of him to concentrate until they figure out how to help his friend. After the conversation with Hayley, Jason had returned to Rocky's room and watched over the sleeping friend with a calm that scared Tommy. Too restless to relax and just watch the second Red Ranger sleep, he decided to do what was doing right now. Walk.

Of course the certainty that have forgotten to gave their contacts to Rocky and get some updated phone number of his friend was part of Tommy anxiety. He couldn't forgive himself for it. It was very disturbing to know that he contributed so much to the pain that his friend felt now. _'__If I had __brought __him __with me and __explained __everyt hing... __Jason __would have __medicated __him and __perhaps __made __the Powers __accelerate __the healing... __He would have __eaten something__at least..._' But despite the trend self-blame, Tommy's subconscious knew that some problems detected Jason flee his control; but, even so, he would have done everything to avoid them.

Tommy could spend some more time drifting of his thoughts after the understanding of all was palpable, but the song of the own cell phone attracted his attention. No see who was calling and without much will to be sociable, he answered the phone almost automatically: "Dr. Oliver."

_"__Hey, Tommy. __Is __Adam."_ The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hi, Adam!" Tommy smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "Everything okay there?"

_"__I don't know__, __but I guess not__."_ Adam sighed.

"What happened, man? May I help you with something?"

_"__I think so. __Has as __you __get in touch with __any of the __contacts that __can track __someone__?__"_

"It does. Depending on who is I can do it myself... Who is?" Tommy raised his eyebrows in concern. Adam was naturally much calmer in complicated situations than trying to pretend to be on call.

_"Rocky__."_ Adam sighed and before Tommy could to interrupt him, he began to talk incessantly. _"There's something __very strange __going on. __He __moved to __Reefside __because __got__a new job __at a high school __in that city__; __but he __didn't answer __any of my calls __since Friday __and __even __contacted me__. __I called __the __hotel __in which __he said he would __stay and __they informed me tha t__he __had to leave the __room because have __a __big event __in the city and __had __another booking__. __So today__, I tried to __call __Jason... __and __you know he __always answers __the phone or __replies __saying it will __return the call... it's been __five hours __I'm trying __and I couldn't have any __contact. __So __I called the __home number __he __had given me__. __A woman named __Julie __attended __and said they __ended __the relationship __and he __now __lives in __Reefside __too... __You __know they __broke up? __And then __she __told me about a __monster __attack__in this city... I was __looking for something __on __the Internet __and __discovered that one __coach __has been injured __in the courtyard of __a high school __trying to __hold three __robotic __dinosaurs. __May have been __Rocky. __He __would do that. __I cannot __have any __contact with him. __I don't know __what else to do... __he may be __wounded __and __needing help __and...__"_

"Adam! Adam! Stay calm."

_"__How to keep __calm, __Tommy__? __Jason __also didn't __respond and..."_

"Jason gives no response because his phone is forgotten here in the living room next to his laptop." It was the turn of Tommy breath. "I think you should sit down, Adam."

_"I don't __want to sit__. __How do you know __where __Jason's __phone is, __if you live in __New__York?"_

"Not anymore. I am in Reefside well. Yes, I know that Jason came out of a recent relationship... he came to live with me for a reason I'll explain shortly. You should sit down!"

Adam failed to thwart Tommy's 'leader' voice, but continued walking down the hall of his apartment. _"Okay... __What's happening__? __What are you doing there?"_

"I teach science at Reefside Highschool. Before you ask, yes... we work together..." Tommy swallowed. "He was injured in a confrontation with Tyrannodrones, but will be fine. I know where Jason's cell phone is because he is with Rocky since I found he wounded and brought him here..."

_"__Oh __my God__!"_ Adam sat down heavily in the nearest chair. _"How is he? __I __need to see him... I..."_

"He's sleeping now. Rocky suffered a concussion, has some broken ribs and fractured a vertebra... He ate and talked with us before Jason give a strong medicine for him to sleep. We have most of the equipment he might need here and Jason hopes the deep slumber helps to activate the rapid recovery..."

_"There's more__, __isn't it?__"_ Adam sighed.

"Yes... in the entire history... It's complicated, you know..." Tommy hoped that silence and the unspoken words did Adam realize that they were involved in something related to Power Rangers.

_"__Ohh__...__"_ Adam left the expression on air. Foreboding of him had confirmed_.__"I'm __worried about him__, __Tommy... I...__"_

"I know... We too..." Tommy sighed. "If you can be away for a day or more and want to come here, get some clothes for you and I will pass the GPS coordinates... We don't have yet an alternative means of transport..."

"_I am going…"_

* * *

It was almost one o'clock when Adam came in the outskirts of Reefside, the city that had haunted him all night. He ignored the natural beauty of the place and carefully drove to the ways that the GPS indicated. When the machine indicated that he was near the address that Tommy had sent to him, a large SUV started following of former Black Ranger's car. Adam was surprised when he noticed that the SUV parked next to him, in front of the house with that indicated number. _'__Jason __or __Tommy __may__be coming home__... __Oh __my God__! __Rocky __worsened __and __they took him __to the hospital. __One of them __must __have come back __to find __me__.__'_

Adam got out of musings when he realized that a man came out of the SUV with a small suitcase. He was tall, visibly muscled, intimidating and wore dark clothes. When the man passed through Adam's car, he observed the vehicle carefully and hesitated before ringing the doorbell of the house that would be Tommy's house. Adam decided that all this was still very strange; and he picked up his bag, locked the car and joined the man.

By the time the mystery man glared at him with an unreadable expression, the house front door opened and showed Tommy with a warm smile and surprised. "Adam, I'm glad you came." Tommy then looked at the other man. "Eric, what a surprise! What do you do here? Get in! The house is yours!"

"I came as fast as I could." Adam winced and Tommy grabbed his bag and headed him for the living room.

Adam realized that while Tommy led him into the living room, with a firm arm around his shoulders - what should have been an advice from Jason, the man called Eric looked at him, and quickly considered something. "I need to speak a particular thing with Jason, he didn't answer my calls. He is in home?"

"Yes, I am." Jason walked steadily through the living room; he stopped in front of Eric and shook his hand. "I thought you could come if your concerns were a bit like mine."

"To travel about four hours... yes, it is!" Eric shot a sarcastic look.

"You came at an opportune time." Without letting time to Eric answer, Jason turned to Adam and hugged his friend in a calming and welcoming way. "Sorry doesn't meet your calls, Adam. The late afternoon and evening were a little busy."

"Rocky is okay? He's too hurt? "Adam shuddered again and knew there was no way Jason couldn't feel the tension, nervousness and worry that were bottled him.

"He'll be fine." Jason put his hand on his shoulder. "We will explain the complexity of the situation when you can relax a bit, Adam."

"Rocky? The one who wasn't in the 'journey'? "Tommy easily understands the tone that Eric put in the word 'journey', as Jason did.

"Himself, I want to explain everything only once, when Adam calm down."

During fast Tommy and Eric's interference, Adam shook his head and in a kind of trance. "I want to see you, Jason! He's my best friend since we were two years old... I need to know he's okay... I had this bad feeling all day..."

"And you go. But you need to calm down a bit first." Jason looked firmly in Adam's eyes, as made the former team mate sitting on the couch. "He used, yesterday, a lot of ninja mental energy... I don't want he captures your stress... It will not do well for his recovery. I don't let Tommy staying in his room as well." Jason looked strangely for Tommy and pointed to his friend. "He's very agitated."

Adam felt he could easily scream which definitely wasn't part of his usual behavior. "Why are you talking about some things close to him?" Basically, Adam already knew the answer. There was a familiar inner strength in Eric that Adam recognized. "He knows or is part of, isn't he?" Adam managed a brief smile.

"Gentlemen, I think it's time of the presentations." Tommy took the lead. "Eric, this is Adam Park, the second Black Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV Green and Green Turbo Ranger. Adam, this is Eric Meyrs, the Quantum Ranger of the team Time Force."

Adam and Eric exchanged handshakes and former Black Ranger said, "I knew I'd seen you somewhere. I saw your picture once..."

"Really? The information isn't leaked out of the city that the team, which I was part, protected..."

"Not when you know exactly where to look... and what to look for..." Adam said.

The brief distraction did well to Adam recover some self-control, but not enough for him to forget that Jason was reluctant to say what had happened. Eric felt the same uneasiness, despite not knowing Rocky or Adam. Spite of being a hard and focused man, he didn't hold the same position when it came to Rangers partners; and the man he knew who was wounded, after all, was a Red Ranger. "What happened to Rocky?" Eric asked.

"It's a long story..." Tommy moaned. "And a little my fault... Let us first tell you two things that need to know. Adam, then I'll tell you what Eric already knows."

"He was injured on two different days: Yesterday and Today." Jason took the lead. "Yesterday, according to Tommy, he suffered a big crash and must have broken some ribs trying to control a Megazord not tamed; He possibly had a strong migraine attacks when used ninja meditation and tamed the Megazord... How it all happened very fast, Tommy ended up not passing any contact to Rocky and didn't warn me of his presence."

"How Rocky got into this mess?" Adam asked.

"The Tyrannosaurus?" Eric interrupted. The focus that Adam saw in Eric's eyes works to him back off a bit on your questions.

"Yes. And it's a bit rebellious... I think Conner, the new Red Ranger, is also..." Tommy sighed. "Today the new team entered effectively in their first battle. They are terrible and only Conner has some slight notion of any fight... not enough to protect yourself. Then I took them back to school and found Rocky collapsed in a parking lot corner. He explained that three Tyrannodrones have strayed and he restrained them."

"From what I know about the past teams, is the first group that knows nothing about fighting and with less number of members." Eric ran a hand through his short hair. "They will not hold on much time if Tyrannodrones attack then when they are separated."

"That's one of the reasons I'm glad to see you here. At some point in your visit we must study the first fight and try to draw some strategy... Tommy and I have not yet achieved talk about today's fight, but we will do this at the earliest opportunity. Besides..." Jason stopped to rearrange some thoughts. "The team being so weak shows that Tommy will need to be in battle soon and not think they are good enough to participate in the Black Stone's recues..."

"So we will do as agreed at the last meeting?"

"Combined? What am I missing?" Adam's hands were shaking.

Jason looked at him and said peacefully. "When we went to the moon, and Rocky cannot join us, part of Red Rangers group decided to keep in touch and carry out sporadic meetings; the group today consists of Tommy, TJ, Carter, Wes, Eric, Andros and me. Auric and Leo chose not to join us, for various reasons, among them, the distance from Earth. Andros isn't present in most of our meetings, and are usually just friends who come together to talk sporadically and celebrate birthdays ... except when we are watching some threat. We not caught up with the last team yet, but I believe that the two Red Rangers will join the group. But things have changed in the latest Tommy trip to an excavation, some Andros contact found that a villain was imprisoned and could be free in the region where Tommy was. The Time Force also warned of the menace and contacted me."

"Soon after, the island where I was exploded." Tommy continued. "I pulled out of there as much stuff that was possible... the robotics experiment Tyrannodrones stood there and now became Mesogog Army. The Lightspeed and other Red Rangers rescued me and started the Command Center project, which then I will show you. "

"Time Force warned that only the Red Rangers who have owned power connected to some kind of 'saurus' can get involved in battle if it is very necessary so as not much changing the future ... and so it remains Eric, Rocky and me. Tommy connected the Black stone, but couldn't get it out of the island in time. "

"So you came here. Mesogog chose this place to attack and blah blah blah... and you guys left everything to save the world again... Tommy abandoned his researches and you ended your relationship..."

"Tommy gave much more than me, Adam. I had an invitation to come to work in Reefside and Julie and I lasted much longer than was to be." Jason put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "When Rocky be better, I want to talk to him about the reasons that brought him here. I think the common spirit to Tyrannosaurus may have attracted him."

Adam looked away. "Could be... I don't know exactly why he came... What happened to the black stone?"

"I couldn't get it out of the island in time. I think now, that Mesogog attacked, we will be able to track it down and I will get it back. Eric and Jason were already thinking about strategies for the recovery of Stone, as I think I cannot use another power when trying to connect to it; and they retain their powers." Tommy replied. "It is a weapon in the wrong hands and not sure if the new Rangers can help a lot... They aren't prepared and need a lot of extra help." Tommy moaned.

"But what does that entail?"

"Probably penetrate to Mesogog's fortress and blow up the rock to free up the full power. The mission should involve strategy, monitor and rescue." Tommy turned to Eric, who confirmed with a slight nod.

"And Rocky? He knows why he was attacked?" Adam asked.

"He knows. After Tommy brought him here and he woke up, we explain everything about the last days. He offered to help in whatever is needed... especially on training the team, as well as Tommy, he is a teacher of them all." Jason and Tommy told Eric and Adam every detail about the past days. Tommy talked about the problems that possibly worsened by not immediately inviting Rocky to stay in your home. Adam said that wasn't Tommy fault while Eric was limited only to look to Jason.

Eric realized, and believed that Adam knew that because they have been a Power Rangers, the problems that Rocky had been much more pronounced than battle injuries would have caused. Something had to be going for a Red Ranger be subdued so 'easy'. Eric who gave voice to what the two wanted to know. "What else happened to him?"

"I'm not sure... Medically speaking, Rocky isn't good, but I not sure what led him to all this. Maybe you can help me figure out how to help him, Adam..."

Adam gulped in concern with his best friend. "What he has Jason? What can I do for him?"

"He has a series of problems that weren't caused by the fighting. He talked about migraine attacks controlled but I have high reason to believe that they aren't. Rocky said, too, that not eaten anything for more than 24 hours before the incident; some tests have shown that he has some of nutrients deficits, indicating that he doesn't eat right for some time, and I found the mixing of a considerable amount of alcohol and pain medications." Jason decided to give all the bad news at once. "What is happening to him, Adam?"

The second Black Ranger lay down on the sofa back and closed his eyes. "He treated migraines with medication, still is... but I think he didn't detect the cause of the problem." Adam sat down again with some tears in his eyes and stared at Jason. "He has depressed for some time, but doesn't accept the problem and tries to isolate rather than seek treatment. Part of the reason he came here is to try to get away from everything and work things out on their own... I don't know." Tommy sat next to Adam and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as the Asian man was a brief reorganization in your thoughts. "I know Rocky sleeps very little and doesn't eat right. He continues to practice exercises, but sometimes I think he exceeds and doesn't eat to deep sleep because of fatigue... to my knowledge, it takes the least amount of possible medicines and rarely see him taking alcohol."

"Jason said that tests indicated that the headaches and muscle pains before the fight were almost excruciating. I hope it was the only time he mixed medicines and alcohol... He sought a form of relief..." Tommy tried to comfort Adam.

"I don't know what else to do. I worry so much from him..."

"We will help him. He will be here for a while and I'll find some way to treat his depression." Jason and Tommy exchanged glances. "I will monitor and treat his migraine attacks as best as possible and Tommy and I will make sure that he eats right."

"Thank you!" Adam let himself cry a short period of time.

* * *

It was after three am when Jason made sure that Adam was calm enough and let him goes to his best friend's room. The former Black Ranger was surprised to find Rocky just like his former colleagues had spoken: sleeping peacefully. But rest assured that things weren't well and the regret for lying to Jason about some aspects haven't left Adam alone. He sat in the chair that probably Jason had placed beside the bed and watched over his friend's sleep while he is lost in thoughts.

When Jason asked what was going on with Rocky, Adam was sincere when he said he had never seen, or never knew his friend mixing alcohol and drugs; indeed, in very few times he witnessed Rocky consuming alcohol - drinks made him emotional, and he didn't like to show feelings in public - but Adam didn't tell that Rocky feel severe back pain and has untreated injuries engage in strenuous exercise daily, to get to sleep and running away from problems; Adam confirmed that his friend never sleeps or eats right, but not told that sometimes Rocky does so at extreme levels; and then he remembered when he spoke about depression. Adam felt mortified to know the cause of all the problems that Jason detected. But how could he talk about the real reason for the depression of former Zeo Ranger III and betray a friend's trust that he considers a brother? How could he not tell Jason at least some of the Rocky's problems when his best friend needed so much medical help?

In the dark room, looking at the sleeping figure of his friend, Adam tried to excuse himself for not say what they should have spoken, after a long internal battle between what was right and wrong - and in this case, there was no right and wrong. He was very afraid that the situation could complicate and, in some, time, Rocky cannot withstand the weight of the ghosts that he takes into memory and have some serious crisis; and then decided that if be necessary, again, talking about his friend's depression, he would tell the truth.

Unlike Tommy, who suggested confront Rocky about not admit that he need help, Jason agreed with Adam that could be worse press Rocky at that time, and he offered to take care of his friend and find ways to help Rocky finding the road to recovery. Adam, however, was unable to come to consensus with himself about if Jason's help is what his friend needs, or it is something that could cause further damage. He also realized that, despite not having said anything for not meet Rocky, Eric was extremely observer and the paid attention to every detail of everything that was said in the living room.

Of course, Adam admitted to himself that Rocky engage with the Power Rangers is a great way to shifting the focus of some problems, after all, have the future of humanity in the hands is always something of great responsibility, but one that contained many risks to the moment of this life that he lived. It was obvious that Tommy, Jason and the man with oriental traits he met were ready to go into combat very soon, and probably would happen in the coming days. Adam was sure that he himself would enter into any battle again at any time; further alongside old friends. But is that Rocky was also prepared? Does Rocky wanted to fight again?

Adam took a few thoughts to the team that had started the journey yesterday. He could predict many problems for a group that had no connection and no skill. All former Rangers need simply teaching everything, and the burden of responsibilities could be higher for any member of the new team. He also thought about who possibly assume power in some Dino Stone is one of them gave up, as it became clear that the jewelry considered to choose any former Red Rangers who tried to join them, but not chosen because they were not determined to be . In the case of a substitution, would not be perfect match in vogue.

Adam also spare some thought to what he really needed to tell Jason and didn't speak for not being something anything of interest front of the Rocky's injuries. Emily, an ex-girlfriend of former Gold Ranger is Adam's bride co-worker, and was invited to the wedding. Adam needed to warn Jason of Emily's presence, and despite decide not deny sadness if Jason chooses not to go to the wedding, he promised himself to accept his friend's decision. Emily's relationship and Jason had very intense phase, with painful back and forth and hurt them both. Adam realized that the end of the relationship with Julie Jason could have touched more than he was willing to admit, after all, he understood the lines that his friend said he knew that one day disruption would be unilateral; and could be the time for a painful relapse with Emily.

Adam withdrew rather reverie because Rocky began to move with apparent discomfort, and he decided to call Jason for not support more see the best friend suffer.

* * *

Before leaving Adam spend time with Rocky, Jason made sure that another friend received some much needed rest and used all the way "leader", always present, to literally sending Tommy to bed. And the mentor of the new team "obeyed" with many claims; but Jason was irreducible to warn his friend that he hadn't already slept at all the night before and had to work in a few hours. Jason also reminded him that while he was the doctor in charge, would have the final say in everything involving Tommy's health. Tommy could complain all he wanted, but no matter; both have always known that Jason know how read him very well.

After his friends were forwarded, Jason busied himself in finding a space for Eric also is able to rest, and set up an air mattress and a sleeping bag for the friend in your room. Decided that Adam really needed a rest after the high level of mental stress, Jason has reserved his own bed to the lowest man, and left near sleeping pill injectable sleeping medicine that who decided apply on Adam.

Jason and Eric returned to the living room after organizing the room and the visitor decided that they needed to consume a shot of whiskey to relax while talking about everything that had happened in the last hours. Jason knew someone's eyes out would help a lot of things that should happen in the near future, and despite reservations regarding of drinking alcohol, especially when he knew his abilities and the best of his mental faculties could be ordered soon, he knew that Eric wouldn't come close to exceeding any limit alcohol consumption and just wanted him to relax to see the situation from another angle. "Do you think Adam said everything he knows about Rocky?" Eric asked after a companionable time in silence.

"No." Jason thought for a moment before continuing his reasoning. "And Rocky didn't say everything he knows what happens to him..."

"Why would they have something to hide?"

"Adam wants to protect Rocky. As for Rocky himself, I have no idea... I only know that it is odd years ago."

"Problems with drugs or alcohol?"

"Drugs appear in exams than I did with the equipment I have here. A specific machine for blood tests indicated the drugs presence, but it was the mix of medicines and a bottle of some alcohol... As for alcohol, I'm sure he drinks more frequently than Adam knows or wanted to say..."

Eric thought for some time. "You will keep him here?"

"Yes, at to find out what he has and treats whatever. He will not accept be monitored, but will accept help with the team."

Eric thought in silence for a while, as Jason had said, and although not put it into words, made it clear that he would be around to do whatever was necessary. And there were other things coming up that were needed: to discuss a complicated strategy to the new team to adapt things that were to come... and none of this would be easy. Would involve quick learning, suffering and training. And then they began to discuss a preview of what would come to be that the new staff training and some simple attack plans they could use.

They spent some time also talking about the warnings, discomfort and nightmares that had when the Red Stone's carrier choice was next; they agreed that the effects were caused by the lack of preparation that adolescents had. Although not yet know the teenager the Tyrannosaurus had "warned" that Conner would go through painful and difficult moments of learning. They worried about the teenager, but couldn't avoid mishaps for which he would pass. "Do you think he is physically and mentally prepared?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Not know him yet." Jason sighed. "He's an athlete... will probably learn to fight more easily than others and appears to be a natural leader... But don't think that psychological factors will help him…"

"What did you see in him?"

"Actually, I haven't seen. I didn't see the spirit of Red Ranger and the inner strength we had. "

"That sounds as if you expect he'll give up..." Eric considered.

Jason thought for more than a minute before answering. "He will need to set his priority; if he doesn't understand as much as the universe expected of him and how to answer correctly, he will give up. We know everything that involves being a Red Ranger. I hope he will understand."

Finally, Eric decided to change the focus of the conversation to lighter topics, such as sports or personal life. Although, personal life isn't a light matter to either of them; both had been through many hardships within the personal field and knew they were winners' man. But they knew also the mishaps which love life of both passed. Eric had ended a relationship with Taylor, The Yellow Power Ranger Wild Force because she had been called for an international mission by the Air Force. After the Power Rangers period, she had returned to the pilot position held prior, while maintaining the relationship with Eric. She preferred to finish rather than keeping him waiting her return, as there was no provision for such date. Jason had come out of a relationship with a M.D. with he worked with. He loved her, but the feeling wasn't mutual. The end of the relationship still hurt, but he knew that at some point the pain would pass, after all, the pain of ending a relationship at some level of peace was better than a final critical of relationship; and he had already been through it. "Do you still really miss Taylor?"

"Yes. It's hard to stop thinking about her. She knew me just as well..." Eric refilled the glasses of both. "But I know that the Air Force's mission and her passion. I would never ask her not to answer the call."

"I know. But everything will be alright. You love each other and that's important. When she comes back, you'll have another chance."

Eric smiled. "I hope so. And you and Julie?"

"We have no future." Jason paused when he realized that Adam went downstairs and came to the living room quietly and waits so until they finish the conversation. "Join us, Adam." He invited his old friend to approach, while Eric decided to serve a drink to a man who had met that night. "Our relationship was complicated since the start. I fell in love with her at first sight and I loved her. But this was never reciprocated. It was convenient to have someone around and then we knew that our relationship one day come to an end, we remain together for a while: for her for convenience and for me for having hope in our relationship. But only we were hurting."

"For this reason you broke up?" Adam asked.

"So I came to help Tommy with the team." Jason looked deeply into the eyes of Adam, who also had a not very pleasant relationship's end with Tanya, his first girlfriend. Jason realized, then, anxiety in Adam's face, despite the friend didn't say anything ... and he suspected which could be the reason. "Something is wrong with Rocky?"

"I think so..." Adam groaned. "He's twitching like he'd wake up... I thought he would sleep until the morning..."

Jason looked the time before giving an answer to his friend. "It's after six o'clock in the morning and Rocky is medicated for over ten hours." He set the glass on the coffee table and stood up. "I will examine him and then wake him. He must be with muscle cramps and painful now that the effect of the drug has passed."

Eric followed Jason's actions and also stood up. He was mentally well and decided he could help Jason, if necessary, more than Adam. The three men followed Jason to the room where the former Red and Blue Ranger slept and they accompanied silently as the M.D. examined him. After noting, with equipment from the Command Center, the patient was suffering from muscle cramps and injuries hadn't regressed in almost anything, Jason regretfully decided to wake him up. Of course, he preferred his friend sleep until his body could recover better, but he knew the importance of a neurological exam.

Jason, however, asked for the other two Power Rangers in the room get out of Rocky's vision and hide their presence; for both, for different reasons, would leave him restless: Adam, for being Rocky's best friends and be visibly concerned; Eric for being a stranger, who was there at a sensitive time. After the hectic awakening and quick examination, but efficient, Jason applied over an injection with strong sleeping medication that had previously administered in Rocky, offered some water to him and took him to the bathroom. He slept soon after returning to bed and Jason convinced Adam to leave his friend alone for a while.

When the men returned into the living room Tommy was already awake, showered, dressed for work and preparing breakfast. He looked strange to friends when the three finished what was left of the Whisky glasses before speaking anything. "All is fine with Rocky?" He finally asked.

"I did a quick examination and there was little change on the physical condition of him. I applied more medicine to sleep and then he wakes up later in the day, will be medicated again for he didn't feel pain until the decrease injuries and not disrupt his rest times." Jason went a summary report of what was found.

Tommy decided not to ask any more questions for now. Then he would have some time to speak privately with Jason if he indicated. Meanwhile, something else took ahead in the mind of the new team mentor. "You spent a sleepless night, isn't it?" Tommy hastened the breakfast preparation for friends before waiting for an answer.

"We didn't see the time pass..." Eric replied simply.

The four friends had breakfast in a comfortable and more relaxed conversation. Tommy had gotten some much needed rest after three days and nights without any rest; anxiety and disquiet of Eric had declined after he knew all about the new Tyrannosaurus (and he be conformed that would have the same feeling of the previous days from time to time); Adam was a bit quieter to find Rocky relatively well; and Jason was ready for some rest and feel relatively relaxed. They had finished breakfast, and while Tommy put the dishes in the dishwasher, the first Power Rangers leader remembered that he had something to ask, "Adam, what you wanted to talk urgently, that made you call my ex-girlfriend?"

"I called her because I knew that something serious was going on and couldn't talk to you..." Adam was silent for a few seconds. "But what I want to talk to you isn't very easy to say... especially now..."

"You can talk, Adam."

"Look, no matter what you decide, especially since you are recovering from the end of a relationship and all; I want you to know that I will not be upset if you decide not to go to my wedding." Adam took a deep breath, taking courage to continue while Jason looked at him attentively. "In recent months, Emily returned to Angel Grove and was hired by the company that Rachel works. Rachel didn't know the history of your relationship with Emily deeply and invited her to the wedding."

"I go to your wedding, Adam!" Jason didn't need to think to make a decision.

"But, what about Emily? You are suffering from the end of a relationship and will reconnect with someone whom you had such a complex relationship..."

"You are my friend, Adam!" Jason interrupted. "This is much more important than past relationships ghosts."

"Just be careful to not have a relapse for her, bro... I don't want you to suffer for her again..." Tommy said a little worried.

"I will not, don't worry!" Jason winked at Tommy. "I told you I want to stay single for a while..." Jason grinned wickedly. "Our invitations also include another invited; you will lead to Michaela at Adam's wedding?"

Tommy groaned and stared at Jason. "No, I don't invite her. It's too early for that and don't know which the relationship's future will now I'm busy with the monster attacks..."

"From what I see, you are not something than one night in a pub..." Eric said teasingly, saying the same words of Tommy after meeting the woman he was seeing, and tearing one laughter of Jason and an angry look of Tommy.

"Who is Michaela? What is her story?" Curiosity got the better of Adam.

"Michaela is the woman who Tommy is getting to know 'better'." Jason said with a tone that made Adam smiled. "They met the last time that Eric came here. We went to a night club in downtown Reefside and met Michaela, her sister, Mary, and another friend, Gloria; Mary disappeared with Eric for a while, while Gloria and I had a good talk, and Tommy and Michaela were away together and forgot us." Jason looked at Eric in a way that made it clear he knew what he had done while alone with Mary.

Eric started to laugh, and then continued: "It was a funny situation takes them home. Gloria was frustrated because he realized that Jason was not interested enough to have the intention to stay in touch with her as Mary had fun and Michaela disappeared with Tommy..."

"Why are you not interested?" Adam asked.

"I not felt she was the person or the right time to return to the dating world…"

* * *

The friends talked for a few minutes before Tommy really need to go out to work. Despite knowing that Jason had noticed Adam's signs of fatigue and a friend's plans to put the second Black Ranger to sleep for a few hours, he did not want to leave them alone and concerned, while recognizing that Eric was good company in these times. But Tommy had no choice; after all, he had to have a serious talk with the new team, which would report a "civilian" had been wounded on the previous day confrontation. It is obvious that team wasn't guilt, but if they had at least some of the profile that the position they occupied required, he knew that teenagers don't will receive the news well.

Jason, in turn, had a good amount of work to convince Adam that he needed some sleep. After Jason persuaded his friend to take a shower and go to bed, they got into a discussion of relaxing medicine that he wanted to apply on his friend. Adam didn't want to cooperate because he wanted to be awake in case Rocky wake up or need anything. Adam lost the battle.

Jason and Eric also decided to get some rest. They combined to sleep for only about four hours. They had battle videos to watch and need to get the job they had agreed to do before Eric need to go home on the following day. Would be left only one afternoon and early evening for them to solve as many points as possible, as Jason would still work that night. With Adam's wedding approaching and the "personal emergency" that he knew he would have in the coming months, he could not change work shifts or not to offer overtime work.

It was past noon when Eric came out silently from the improvised bed in Jason's room, carefully to not hinder Adam's rest. He had slept less than three hours, but it was enough, as he imagined Jason possibly hadn't no slept at all. Not that he wouldn't sleep more; in fact he took to sleep because they accompanied the silent bustle of Adam in non surrender to the effects of lightweight sleep medication. He had to step in asking the man, who now considered a friend, to stop fighting the drug and let yourself be embraced by sleep.

Eric quietly opened the Rocky's room door and found Jason asleep in a chair rather than be in Tommy's room or on the couch, where he said he would be. Despite the Quantum Ranger's effort to not disturb Jason's rest, the first Red Ranger opened his eyes to perceive the slightest movement, and first looked at Rocky, and then fined Eric standing in the doorway. "Hey, go back to sleep..."

"Once was enough." Jason tried to stretch a bit to relieve the discomfort of sleeping with a bad posture. He got up, watched Rocky quickly and indicated that they would leave the room. "You need something?"

"No, I just went to see where you were." Eric said after they leave the room. "Go back to sleep, Jason! I know you're tired..."

"I'm fine. I slept well last night." Jason smiled. "I will prepare something for lunch, and we can start our projects for the team."

The two friends had lunch a healthy meal that Jason prepared and Eric sat down to watch for the first time, the new team in action. They began a planning trainings, which then Jason would argue with Rocky and Tommy, and began to think about the rescue of the Black Dino Gem, which also would come soon. Hard times were approaching and the former Rangers experienced wanted to be prepared for it.

* * *

Tommy Oliver reached Reefside Highschool a little later than he wanted and he sincerely hoped he could find the new Power Rangers briefly before class time. Following the order of things he had to do, he went to the administration and handed to the responsible medical certificate stating that Jason issued to Rocky. Unfortunately, or fortunately, at that time, he met the Director Randall and took the opportunity to explain the absence of new teacher until the end of the week. The conversation was obviously uncomfortable. He didn't trust the woman and tried to mince words to the fullest.

Even later than he wanted, he directed to class when, in the hallway, found the Professor of Mathematics who helped with Rocky the previous afternoon. Tommy really wanted to meet his colleague at some point of the day, and reassure him that Rocky would recover well and soon will return activities. Although very worried and rushed, was visible to Tommy that his colleague had found a new "super hero" to admire and certainly should, for different reasons, be as worried as he was. "Dr. Oliver! Dr. Oliver! How Coach DeSantos are?"

"He's fine, Professor Clinton. He was quickly attended to by one of our mutual friends, Doctor Scott."

"He's in Reefside Hospital? I would visit him..."

"No..." Tommy interrupted. "Rocky really hates hospitals. Jason, the M.D. who attended him, like me, is his friend for more than ten years old and lives in my house, he testified that Rocky could be treated by him in my house, and then he is under observation there."

"It is dangerous for Coach DeSantos?" Math teacher cared.

"I don't think so. He had a small head injury and some muscle injuries; but none that offer risks. While Rocky was slow to regain consciousness, the main cause was that he didn't have ate yesterday and was very tired; he explained us that didn't find, on Monday, a hotel to stay. All these factors contributed." Tommy smiled. "Next Monday he should already be back."

"I'm glad to hear it. Some students saw Coach DeSanto unconscious and are concerned. I believe that by the time of break the whole school will know..."

"Then is better I tell Rocky to come prepared for all the questions of the students." Tommy smiled to finish, humorously, the conversation with the co-worker as they headed to their classrooms, but the scientist had major concerns in mind. He knew that Dino Thunder would know that there was a wounded teacher on yesterday attack by gossip, while Tommy wanted to pass the information personally. As much as he still couldn't - and didn't want to - disclose the identity of Rocky, he didn't want the students to feel guilty for the incident. He would warn them that Rocky was more than able to defend yourself.

Dr. Oliver realized he didn't have chances to talk to Conner, Kira and Ethan until lunchtime, but he can evaluate the mood among the students when he gave class to the three just before the time when he could talk to them. He briefly saw the concern in the eyes of teenagers and conversations, as much as possible silent, on bench they occupied. It was the only class they had together.

As soon as the signal the closure of class rang, Conner and others approached Tommy and the new Red Ranger was the first to speak. "Dr Oliver, it's true what they told us? Coach De Santos was injured in the attack?"

Tommy sighed, knowing what was coming. "Yes, Conner, he was." Tommy saw the consternation in his student's eyes, but continued. "He was wounded for three Tyrannodrones that have strayed from the group; but he'll be fine."

"How you know, Dr. O? He may be hospitalized; scared... we don't know if he has family and how his family reacted to the attack and..." Ethan interrupted.

"He isn't hospitalized." Tommy replied softly.

"How you know?"

"He's my friend and former colleague of martial arts team." Tommy sighed again. "Rocky is at home, under the care of another friend in common. Next Monday he should be back to activities." Tommy looked seriously at students. "His parents didn't know that he is injured; and honestly I think they don't need to know. Rocky can take care itself very well, and I strongly suggest that you participate in martial arts classes he will teach beyond physical education classes."

Tommy explained to the students about the training to which they should be submitted and made up an excuse that was convincing to explain why they should be so attentive to training suggested by Rocky, plus some information about the fight of the previous day. Lunch time passed quickly and none of them had the opportunity to have lunch. At the end of the school day from that day, the city was attacked one more time by one of Mesogog's monsters, and students again assumed the role of Power Rangers to protect the city. It wasn't an easy fight for the new superheroes. Tommy, however, held them briefly in the Command Center after the fight; he spent only the most essential information. It was evening and he didn't want the teenagers accidentally met the residents and visitors of the house... and this could easily happen, since it was obvious that everyone was hungry and would not hesitate to take a nap on the couch.

* * *

It was after three o'clock when Adam woke up very annoyed at having slept so long and joined Jason and Eric in evaluations and research about Mesogog, monsters and skills of Power Rangers; although Jason want him to rest more. "You shouldn't have given me sleeping drugs. I need to take care of Rocky and help you..."

"Adam, you slept until now because your body needed this rest. The quantity of drug that I gave you only had effect slated to three hours." Jason looked at him calmly. "Everything went well while you rested."

Adam accepted Jason's words, despite not being happy with them. He wanted to be awake and be helpful to the friend who took care of Rocky for him to rest. Deciding to better not argue with Jason, he found in the kitchen lunch and joined the two former Red Rangers to find out what they were doing.

Was not long before the sounds of alarms invade the comfortable living room and Jason clicks any command on the laptop, which showed an attack going on somewhere in the city that Adam didn't know. He can see the fire and the focus on the two men eyes and, as he knew, his own eyes sparkled when he was Power Ranger. But he knew that this time, things were different. Jason and Eric were planning fighting tactics to the new team, moments before; now, the mission was personal.

"We go to the Command Center." Jason became, of course, the leader and went to Eric. "We need to find out where is the Mesogog's basis." Eric jumped up and followed Jason the living room; Adam did the same way, and didn't notice the slight smile of the first leader of the Power Rangers when he made the action.

The room that Jason called Command Center lived up to its name. It was a large room filled with computers, technological devices, that Adam had never seen, and pieces of equipment. There were shelves with books on science and technology. In one corner were a couch and a TV. In another, a sort of hospital bed, this should be space for medical treatments. Walking a little further into space, Adam found the doors leading to Megazords deposits and equipment. There was also a great quantity of exercise equipment. Looking back to the computers area, which now Jason and Eric worked closely - Jason with the same laptop who already used and Eric on either computer - Adam realized the presence of a redheaded woman. A person shouldn't be into that secret that room. "Jason?!" was all he managed to express.

The Red Ranger briefly analyzed and in just a moment realized that Adam's question wasn't about the technology or devices that were in space. It was about a woman who was beside them. "This is Hayley. She is space engineer of LightSpeed Group and is the technical of the team." Jason explained and Hayley smiled at Adam. He understood everything quickly and joined the work, doing everything to be helpful in the group, which he found to be extremely cohesive. Everyone had a definite somehow function, and Adam found their own quickly.

A terrible battle lasted for nearly two hours. The three veterans knew they could end the fight and control the whole situation much more quickly. They faced much harder opponents. But this wasn't their battle. Eric and Hayley managed to track down what came to be called Mesogog's fortress, while Jason and Adam monitored the fight. When the battle ended and Tommy invited the team to go to the Command Center, Jason set up medical equipment, that Adam recognized as one of the most simple but effective, for what he knew would be a brief examination on teenagers. They knew that the three probably had some injuries and, despite Powers, help in faster recovery, sometimes was necessary help of Earth or Space medicine.

"We need to figure out how to get into that fortress. They will not hold out much time without Tommy go into battle! "Eric attracted Jason's attention and frightened Adam, who was distracted by his thoughts.

"We're going. They are transported by invisible portals. We will work to recreate one that takes us there... but I believe we can find some submerged entry..."

"It is an island." Hayley has complemented Jason's thoughts.

"And we all dived, beyond our powers to offer this possibility." Jason looked at Eric. "So, Tommy finds a way to get in and we followed him to help him get out of there, conduct the rescue or hinder Mesogog and Zeltrax.

Adam thought about why Jason spoke about helping Tommy to leave the island and about a rescue when a scandalous possibility passed through Adam's mind. "Tommy will be kidnapped?"

"It's possible." Eric replied simply and when he noticed the lack of understanding of Adam he continued. "Mesosgog, Zeltrax, Elsa, and who else is with them, know that Tommy was connected to the Black Stone. The stone is useless to them while connected to Tommy and without him take her powers... so are expected to they try to kidnap him or kill him. He carries all the time a clock with a powerful GPS and an alarm. If something happens to him, some Red Rangers and some other friends will know right away."

"I cannot believe it..." Adam groaned.

"Adam, we know that Mesogog will not take away the stone of hiding, so we're well with any other possibility." Jason put his hand on the lowest friend's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "So I'm here, and Eric is ready to come at any time."

"Our desire was to go into battle and defeat Mesogog. He's not the biggest of villains and there is always the risk of it joining someone powerful. But they didn't allow us to change the future this way..."Eric continued and explained to Adam briefly about Time Force.

The three former Rangers and Hayley got out of the basement just before Tommy and the Dino Thunder arrive. It was almost 8 pm. They kept their activities away from where teenagers could find them. Jason told friends that would start a work shift at the hospital at midnight and would wake Rocky if he didn't wake up alone soon, feed him and medicate him once more. Hayley convinced Adam to help her to prepare dinner for everyone in the house. Jason asked Eric to watch over the Rocky sleep as he took a shower and got ready to work.

Hayley and Adam prepared salad and pasta with a light sauce for friends while in comfortable silence, however, the presence of an unknown, so familiar with everything that was going on and your friends puzzled him. "And so..." he began awkwardly. "How did you get into this mess?" Was all he could ask.

"Working with Power Rangers?" She simply answered with another question.

"Yes…"

"Well, Adam... Tommy didn't find me or met me anywhere, tell the secret of you swore to keep forever and invited me to join the team..." Hayley started.

"That's not what I meant... I..."

She smiled and continued. "I know there was only one way to contextualize. I'm Spatial Engineer of LightSpeed Technology Center and was sent here with Tommy to assist the mission with the technological part and surreptitiously keep an eye on teenagers."

"Eles não saberão quem você é?"

"Yes, they'll know. But not all... Jason, Tommy, Eric and some other Power Rangers know who I am, where I come from and what I really do; for the rest of the world I was Tommy's post graduate colleague and I decided to take a break in a scientific career to open cybercafé. "

"And your alibis will work?"

"It worked!" Hayley smiled. "We know what is at stake and how much we need to be discreet... your friend will be in good hands if he decides to stay here."

Adam sighed and leaned heavily on the counter. "He's my best friend since we were babies. I know he can take care of himself, but still care about him..."Adam considered as he could speak. He trusted what he saw in her eyes. "You know... he's not well psychologically and has been facing some problems and I think he's causing other damage to him..." He swallowed.

Hayley considered her words for a moment. "I was here yesterday when Jason did a series of examinations in Rocky. Did you talk about it?"

"Yes, he told me the results." Adam sat in a nearby chair and lowered his head. "He looked better than now I realize that he is. He never accepted my help... Sometimes he talked a little about what ails him, but don't hear my advice... I cannot accept that my best friend is destroying itself. "Adam was his voice cracking.

"Did you know that your friend was on the way you found out that he is?" Hayley asked and wait for an answer; which came in the form of a negative wave. "So, here's where that he must stay for some time. Jason will take care of his medical treatment, food and whatever else is needed."

"I'm not sure if this is the best place for him to stay... and even whether there are any good places..."

"There's more, isn't it?" Hayley cast a glance who told Adam that the conversation wouldn't be finished before he spoke everything he knew what was happening.

"I don't think staying close to Jason is the best solution... because he carries Jason so close to the heart for so many years..." Adam closed his eyes.

"Oh! Jason knows?" She asked softly.

"No. He confided only to me and another mutual friend..."

"You know Jason has no problem with that, don't you? Surely he is not bisexual or homosexual... but is comprehensive and could talk to Rocky... help him see the situation from another perspective..."

"I know. The problem isn't Jason... Rocky feels the need to please him... not sure if it's because of his feelings about him or for have replaced him..."Adam smiled sadly. "He cannot get close to Jason without doing something stupid..."

"Jason definitely wouldn't have problems in having a friend and potential teammate with homosexual preferences..."

"I don't know if Rocky has some homosexual preference. I know he never had any experience with another man; but, also, he had very few encounters with women... you can count on one hand how many times he confided to me to have had sex."

"I still think is better he stay here. Jason can save him from himself. But perhaps he will discover what's going on."

"Rocky is very good at hiding his feelings. He does this for many years... I almost told everything to Jason last night... It was very painful."

"Why didn't you tell?"

"Rocky would never forgive me."

* * *

The comfort of sleep, what in some corner of his mind, he knew he had been induced by strong drugs began to give way to consciousness and persistent pain that Rocky found that still felt. He tried to return to the comfort of sleep for a few moments, but the muscle pain had become persistent, and a physiological necessity that he knew wouldn't let him sleep while it wasn't supplied.

So Rocky realized the comfortable bed that he was laying wasn't his bed. He didn't know where he was. Moving slowly to prevent any further muscle pain and opening his eyes with care so as not to cause the headaches that he knew could appear. He briefly reviewed the place and remembered being in a room on Tommy's house. While he visualized the local, Rocky found a person who he knew had never seen before, watching him... "Who are you?" He asked and quickly moved away from the unknown.

"I'm Eric." He got up from the chair he was sitting and went to Rocky to help him move to a comfortable position, since the discomfort was evident in the eyes of the newly awakened former Ranger. "Calm down, Rocky. Jason asked me to watch you as he prepares to work, as he suspected correctly that soon you wake up; and Adam is preparing a meal..."

"What Adam is doing here?" Rocky tried to move, but was held back by the steady hands, of yet, strange.

"He saw on the internet information about a coach wounded in a monsters attack and called Tommy."

"Oh my God!" Rocky, for the first time since arriving in Reefside, stop to think that had never phoned his best friend. Aware that needed to go to the bathroom, fix things with Adam and stay away from the man in his room, while he didn't know if he was who he said, he started to get up and was restrained again.

"Stay down. Jason wants to examine you before you will do anything." Eric held him back.

Rocky huffed and accepted, despite his misgivings, the glass of water that was offered. He realized that the man who was asking him to wait Jason examine him knew the doctor and there would be no chance of defeating him in some sort of fight and escape from that room. His reflexes were still slow, both by muscle pain as the vestige of whatever Jason has applied to him. In addition, he seriously doubted it would be easy to defeat Eric in any type of improvised fight it was. He had the same serious posture the he and other friends had in a battle. Rocky started moving again, tried to get up, and explained: "I was just trying to go to the bathroom. I know that there is the other side of the aisle."

"Jason told me you had a serious back injury and another in the head; and that medication you received leaves you having difficulty to move alone for a few hours. I think is better you wait for him..."

"I understand... but I really need to go to the bathroom..."

"Okay... I'll help you..." Rocky could see Eric rolling his eyes as offered help and moved to the side of the bed to support him as he lifted slowly. On the way to the bathroom, Eric supported most of the former Zeo Ranger III weight and a brief flash memory, remembered to having met him another time; at NASADA's basis, on the mission of the Red Rangers on the moon. But Rocky wasn't involved in the mission. How that was pretty sure this was the same man, though now he is much thinner, Eric dropped the topic to deal with Jason and Tommy as soon as possible. _'__Why was he __at the meeting point __and __did not appear__to __the mission __when __his presence __was expected__and represented __a huge advantage__?'_

Arriving at the bathroom's door the two former Red Rangers heard the sound of a shower running; causing Rocky preferred going to the downstairs toilet than disrupt his friends in the normal routine of the house of which he was a guest. "There's someone in the shower... I don't want to mess up... Let's go to the downstairs toilet?"

"It's Jason. He will not like you get away from the room; furthermore, he has used enough changing rooms during life for not care, as like you. So if you really want to go to the bathroom, you're in front of it." Eric wasn't known to be an example of patient person with strangers. He decide not to wait long for Rocky response, he knocked and waited for an answer that didn't come. With a shrug to Rocky, Eric opened the door and led the other man inside. They were greeted with the sound of a low, deep moan that wasn't hidden by the sound of water. Realizing the discomfort of Rocky, and also uncomfortable for interrupting a moment of someone's privacy, Eric chose the simplest way of showing Jason that he was not alone, "Jason..."

"It's all right, Eric?" The man in the shower quickly moved, he opened a little shower door, stuck his head out and said, despite the heavy breathing. "Hey, Rocky; did you sleep well?" Jason smiled.

"Sorry to bother you." Eric began. "He woke up and needs to use the bathroom."

"I can wait..." Rocky began to answer uncomfortably, but was cut off by Jason.

"No problem, Rocky. Feel free; already I go out of the shower and I'll check your injuries..."

"I will give you privacy..." Eric pushed Rocky farther into the bathroom and left, closing the door.

While Eric left the bathroom, Rocky saw Jason close the shower door, back under the water and turn back to him in silence. In a few moments, while still using the bathroom, he heard a single intense sigh. Despite knowing what had happened, the former Zeo Ranger III looked toward his friend and saw the former Gold Ranger finish the shower quickly, turn off the water and start to dry him. Meanwhile, Rocky slowly walked to the sink and washed his hands and realized how much his face was really bad. Aware that there was no possibility of him getting out of the bathroom without some help, at that moment, and embarrassed by the silence, he decided to keep busy washing his face. Unfortunately for him, bow his head caused a sudden dizziness and Rocky lost his footing, by lightly tapping, but loudly against the wall. In a second Jason was beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Rocky sighed. "I was dizzy and I hit my elbow..." He decided to tell the truth.

"It's natural. His body still half asleep by the medication you received to try to activate the accelerated healing ability."

"I slept for how many hours?"

"More than 25 hours..." Jason considered how to proceed. "When the island exploded and we recovered Tommy, Andros brought this medication and I applied it to help him recover. He had the same effect as when you to woke up." Jason put his hand on the Rocky's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"When will that go?"

"I'm not sure... your accelerated healing ability wasn't a quick reaction, possibly because have a long time ago that you not actively or carries some power." Jason was sure that Rocky was cursing under his breath after hearing his words. "You'll be fine, Rocky. We're here for you."

"Thank you. But the lack of control of my movements is very annoying."

Jason wanted to examine Rocky with more depth than the observations he was doing, but he knew well about Rocky's moods to know he needed a little time; and he was calmer after the tests conducted in the previous hour, while Rocky was still asleep, that have indicated some significant improvements. Determined not to stress his friend, Jason had a suggestion. "Take what you are already here and take a shower. Can help awaken your muscles..."

Rocky agreed with a nod and looked at Jason, waiting him leave of the bathroom to go to the shower, but Jason didn't move. Uncomfortable, he said: "Jason..."

"You'll need help." He just spoke.

"No, I'm fine..." Rocky began to try to take his clothes off to prove he was fine, but the action was not a good result and caused another major imbalance. Jason held him.

"You must understand that need help at least until tomorrow, Rocky." Jason spoke without rebuke him. Rocky just sighed and accepted help, grudgingly, in silence. Jason helped him to go to the shower and let the water at a comfortable temperature. Rocky knew how to adjust the temperature of the water the way he liked, but Jason did it for him anyway. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes while I put some clothes, grab something for you to wear and a towel. You'll be okay?"

With a brief positive nod, Rocky answered. After Jason turned and was about to leave, Rocky said. "Sorry to give you work and mess up your bath... You clearly were having fun with yourself..." He smiled amusement. "You should be remembering some very good time with Emily, maybe..."

Jason laughed and winked. "It wasn't Emily... it was Julie, a recent ex-girlfriend..." He was serious and then continued. "And you are my friend; wasn't a bother to take care of you. I'll be back to help you in what you need."

He left the bathroom, closed the door and leaned against for a minute to absorb the conversation of the previous minute with Rocky. He found Eric waiting to be called in the hallway. "Is he okay?" Eric asked in a low tone.

"He'll be... It's not been easy for him..."

"I imagine. Nor would it be for me, if it were me..."

Tommy joined the friends in the hallway in silence and heard new information about Rocky. Jason noticed his presence and, after exhausting the momentary subject, asked. "Teenagers are well?"

"They're scared and painful..." The three exchanged glances and left it the way it was.

But it was Eric who put in vogue the near very important subject. Something in which he thought since he talked to Rocky for the first time... "I didn't want to bring this matter to you today, but I need..." Eric began.

"What could happen very serious from the time I went to the bathroom and you end up this hallway?" Jason joked.

"Smartass..." Eric snorted. "How can you be so joker after being interrupted when you are jerking off in the shower?" Eric was angry.

"What?" Tommy asked incredulously, and then saw the naughty and angelic expression on his friend's face. He then understood. "We shared an apartment when we were in college. When Kat, Tanya and Adam were also to college, we moved to a bigger apartment and Emily moved in with Jason." He contextualized for Eric. "At that time, all we could find that Jason is definitely not shy when it comes to own body… or sex..." He let Eric absorb information while Jason laughed.

"So that means what? You finished yourself while Rocky was there?"

Jason didn't answer directly, but left implicit confirming what Tommy said." I'm not really shy." So, Jason turned to what is originated conversation: Eric wants to talk about some serious subject; and he knew that Eric wouldn't say if it wasn't really important. "What happened, Eric?" He pointed to the men follow him into his all room.

"I don't know how to say this..." he began as leaned back against the wall, Jason sought what he needed in the wardrobe and Tommy sat on the bed he'd left meticulously tidy when he woke up. "I saw Rocky on NASADA's basis on the day of our trip to the moon..."

"What?" Tommy ran his hand through his hair. "Are you sure? He said he cannot go."

"Wes and I spoke briefly with him." Eric looked into Tommy's eyes. "I'm sure that it was him!"

"Then why did he say he cannot go?" Tommy looked at Jason. "We don't force anyone..."

"I don't know." The first Red Ranger replied. "This is very strange... but we'll find out..." He thought for a few seconds as he dressed quickly. "Anyway, I'd better leave this matter only between us. Tommy and I realized there was something strange going on with Rocky at that time and also we will try to discover more about it."

"For me is fine." Tommy and have followed Jason into the other room. "I was thinking of getting Eric or Adam with me to seek Rocky's car to here. If it gets in the high school courtyard one more day will fuel even more rumors..."

"Take Adam." Jason suggested as separated one pajama bottoms, a T-shirt that seemed to be comfortable and underwear from Rocky's suitcase. "I don't want Adam to look him so upset." Tommy agreed with a nod and headed toward the stairs quickly.

A few moments after Tommy went downstairs; Jason and Eric heard a noise. It was the sound of something falling in the bathroom. It was the sound of someone falling. After a quick exchange of glances, in a second they were both inside the bathroom and found Rocky fallen and wrapped in a steam curtain and soap. The small window on the bathroom was closed - unlike when Jason was there about 10 minutes before - and, from the amount of steam, it was possible say that the water temperature was very high.

Jason, with Eric's assistance, carefully moved Rocky to a better position while Eric was turning off the shower, before being stopped by Jason. "Don't turn it off." The leader spoke. "It's better to rinse him before removing him out of here."

Eric agreed with a former Gold Ranger view point and tried to change the water temperature. It was truly hot, at a temperature almost unbearable to human skin; which drew a resounding "Ouch" and the attention of Jason. "The water is fucking hot", he complained and left the water on a good temperature, almost cold; he knew that this could help. Already wet to have definitely become closer to the water as they rescued the former Zeo Ranger III, it was Eric who gently pulled him to shower.

As soon as Eric pulled Rocky into the water, Hayley joined to former Rangers after hearing noises coming from upstairs, but without such urgency. She just was curious, but she was very helpful to friends. "Hayley, get some towels, please; I will lay him on the floor and check their vital signs." She, without saying a word, did what was asked efficiently. "Take, also, please the bag with my medical equipment." Jason asked, after two large towels were extended in the already wet floor.

They put Rocky lying on his side on the towels and Jason quickly began to take vital signs. "He had a fall sharply blood pressure because of water at very high temperature and long hours without eating." He informed his friends. "He can throw up when you wake up." Jason was assisted by Eric while trying to lower Rocky's body temperature. He would probably have a fever. It didn't take long for him to wake up Rocky and former Zeo Ranger III delete the contents of your stomach, which at that time, was composed only of water.

Rocky was white and barely conscious, but could follow some of Jason's commands and opened his eyes enough for some brief tests that the M.D. did. After a few attempts, he managed to keep his eyes open and focus on making your head spin less with dizziness, and evaluated the bathroom. He saw Eric again, this time soaked, but with the same neutral face. He also saw a woman he had never seen before. "Who is she?" Suddenly aware that he was naked and lying on towels, Rocky tried to move to cover himself somehow, to find that his muscles wouldn't cooperate and that Jason was holding him in place.

"Don't worry about she; she's Hayley." Jason said. "She's space engineer and help Tommy with the team. Like our Billy..." He smiled at Rocky.

"I go to ground floor and get something to clean this floor. In addition, Eric is making a huge puddle of water." Hayley gave them privacy.

Besides the embarrassment of having an unknown woman seeing him naked, Rocky's discomfort increased due to the cold he felt. Realizing his tremors, Jason managed the situation again. "Eric and I will take you to your room and dress you. Tommy went to get your car and your stuff; he took Adam with him; I don't want Adam to find you in this situation."

He didn't say anything to Eric, who, somehow, naturally know how to help Jason and could control his own emotions much better than Tommy. The M.D. found on Quantum Ranger a much better medical assist than Tommy and knew that characteristic would still be very useful.

Skillfully, Jason helped Rocky to dry and to dress his clothes, while Eric followed everything closely. "Are you feeling better?" The unknown man asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I guess..." He looked at the stranger and Jason working together so well and without any discomfort. "Seriously, who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Eric..." Quantum Ranger replied cautiously.

Jason only laughed softly. "Don't worry, Rocky. He is one of us; and also wears red." He decided to deepen the explanation when he saw his friend convalescing understood the information. "He felt the Tyrannossaurus stirrings too and was mentally alerted when you tamed the spirit of the rookie Red Ranger Megazord."

"I am a friend." Eric smiled. "And I'm here to help in whatever is needed." Rocky relaxed a little and let Jason go on medical care.

"What happened, Rocky?" The Doctor asked.

"It was my fault..." He sighed. "I like hot shower and it helps me with muscle pain. So, I left water really hot and sat on the floor in order to soaping me more securely." He looked into Jason's eyes. "I blacked out when I got up."

"I shouldn't have left you alone for so long..." Jason said. "You had a fall in blood pressure. So you fainted. Be careful with your shower on the next few days. "

Several minutes have passed since latest events happened and Eric, after discovering some of Jason's protective features, was forced to leave the room and move toward a bath. Deep down, he felt freezing, but all the hard military training that Eric had passed has taught his control and overcome all these discomforts. He returned to the bathroom to find the room clean and, before entering a hot shower to warm up, he went to the ground floor to warn Hayley that the situation was controlled and Jason had secretly warned he that didn't want Adam to see Rocky before him recovers.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Tommy and Adam carrying two large suitcases and Hayley undecided about what to do. Taking the lead of the situation, he let the engineer know the situation as soon as Tommy realized that something was wrong. "Hey, Eric... Why are you wet?" Tommy drew Adam's attention.

"Just a small water setback." Eric disguised. "I'll take a shower now; you need some help with dinner?"

"No." Hayley said. "Adam and I will finish now and serve at the table." She smiled at Adam. "The recipe is yours, then I waited you come back to finish." She opened way to the kitchen, after noticing a small wave of Eric and launch an intense look at Tommy.

"Need help take the suitcases to the next floor?" Eric's look was emphatic.

"Yes." Tommy said with a questioning look. "Besides, I need to talk to Jason about the battle data that he analyzed."

The men climbed the stairs quickly and Eric left the suitcase he was carrying at the bedroom door. He received a Jason's look that clearly asked why it still doesn't was warming up in the shower and still wearing wet clothes. The Quantum Ranger just snorted and finally went to the bathroom while Tommy was shocked. "What happened here?"

"Rocky had a malaise in the bath. He is recovering." Jason pressed the reassuringly patient's arm. "He needs to eat something; how dinner is?"

"Almost done, actually." Tommy grinned when he saw how much Rocky looked unhappy. "I don't know what Hayley and Adam cooked, but the smell is very good."

Adam. Best friend's name was around Rocky's mind and made an alarming comeback at that very moment. Adam knew he had hurt and he had no idea how it all happened. "Guys, how did he know? How he got the news that I injured me?" Rocky asked timidly.

"He said you didn't contact with him since you came here and cared." Jason began. "Besides, he was trying to talk to me to say that Emily goes to Rachel and Adam's wedding. He ended up calling my old landline phone, which was the house where I lived with my most recent ex-girlfriend, and she said that heard about a monster attack here in Reefside and a school teacher from the same you work was wounded." Rocky listened with wide eyes. "So he called Tommy to try to find you."

"Adam didn't know that Jason or I were in town. But he knew that we have contacts that could locate you quickly. I told him that Jason was taking care of you and invited him to come." Tommy continued. "He came here at exactly the same minute that Eric. But one thing has not to do with the other."

"Shit!"

"He doesn't know you woke up, but I'm sure Adam will be very happy to see you." Tommy smiled and then decided to change the topic of conversation; he felt that Rocky needs to get distracted a bit and needed to share what he had seen in battle with friends, and need to know what they had discovered from the monitoring they have done. Eric soon joined them and the conversation went on for a few more minutes, until Hayley yelling that dinner was ready.

Very caring and concerned about his friend, Jason helped Rocky to rise, despite receiving some uncomfortable eyes of the friend and the three aided him down the stairs. When they were about to enter the dining room, which accommodate all visitors better than the kitchen, Jason asked softly: "Ready to meet Adam?"

"No." Rocky said. "But since there is no choice..."

Jason made a slight nod to Rocky before giving the news to Adam. "Hey, Adam, look who woke up..." He helped Rocky to go to the dining room.

The former Zeo Ranger IV knew what subject it was at the instant he heard the Jason's words. Trying to control the preoccupation with his best friend, he went to the dining room, smiled at his friend and slowly embraces. "I was worried about you."

Rocky managed to smile too. "Excuse me. It wasn't on purpose."

"I know. I think Power Rangers attract monster attacks."

Jason was to the Rocky's side all time. Obviously he knew that Adam wouldn't do anything that would hurt his friend; even less on purpose, but he felt that was better to be around. Adam's gaze confirmed his suspicions. He tried, and succeeded with a Jason response look, keep quiet and not show all the worry that everyone knew he felt. But they were friends. And friends support one another.

Tommy managed to once again leave the conversation content nice and started to talk about how the new team was behaving in the early days like Power Rangers. The next topic was Eric's Red Ranger life, as both Adam and Rocky, had just met him and, despite having lived more on a day with Eric, Adam hadn't yet had the opportunity to hear any personal history. The next issue was Hayley: a space scientist told the for new friends about her work in LightSpeed Group and the alibi that they had found for her to be in the city, help Tommy with the team, keep an eye on Power Rangers teenagers and not be recognized: a cybercafé.

After dinner and a quick organization of the kitchen, Tommy and Hayley back to the lab to try to anticipate a bit of research they were doing, Jason finished prepare himself to work and Eric, Adam and Rocky watched some television. Not very happy at having to disrupt friends and medicate Rocky again - since he knew that his friend wouldn't like - Jason went to the living room, to meet the other former Ranger and carried a syringe, antiseptic and cotton. "Hey, Jason; ready for work?" Eric greeted him.

"Yes. I hope it's a quiet expedient despite the monster attack this afternoon." Jason rolled his eyes. "Rocky, I will medicate you again…"

"Why? Now I'm coming to feel that I have some muscles." Rocky was frustrated.

Adam was ready to protest. He wanted his friend awake, to make sure he was okay, but a look that Eric gave him told him that Jason had any reason. "You need to rest a little, friend. Tomorrow we will have time to talk and you will feel better."

Rocky snorted, but gave in and let Jason applying the medication. He, at some level, knew this would happen by hook or by crook. But there was something he wanted to comment since yesterday. "As someone with Hulk's physique can give injections in a way almost cannot even feel it." The comment drew the attention and laughter of the other men in the room.

"I don't know." Jason said, still smiling. "It must be because I like taking care of people and lessen the discomfort of them to the fullest."

Jason, then, took Rocky to the upstairs. He quickly got ready to sleep and while Jason helped him to go to bed, Rocky fallen asleep, which again was comforting and quiet.

The doctor returned to the room to find Adam worried. Anticipating the question he knew was coming, he said: "He is sleeping peacefully. The medicine does very fast effect. Rocky tomorrow will feel better." He put his hand on Adam's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's so strange to see him like that... How many hours he goes to sleep?"

"At least eight hours. Tomorrow he should wake up well. You also need to rest, Adam."

"I'll be fine." Adam protested, and saw Jason offer a pill for him.

"What is that?"

"A medicine for you relax."

Adam rolled his eyes, but accepted the pill. Neither was willing to discuss again about how important it was to Adam take care himself also after all the stress he had passed and he really doubted he could sleep and relax without help. "And if Rocky need something?"

"I will help." Eric tried to reassure him. "I wake up easily."

"It is true." Tommy had ceased trading in the lab that night and was going to sleep. "I found on the mission on the moon that Eric is alert to any sound."

Convinced that everything should be fine, Adam didn't continue insisting and when Jason left for work, he was preparing to sleep; as well as Tommy made. Very tired, he didn't see the moment when Eric was sleeping, but somehow he knew that, at least for that night, everything would be fine.


	5. Chapter 4 - Getting Better

Rocky woke up on Saturday morning, feeling good for the first time in days. There was no trace of any pain caused by the injuries he had suffered four days earlier, and he was very grateful to Jason, the Powers and accelerated cure for it. Any non-Ranger would take, at least, a month to recover from the same fractures.

He slowly moves on the bed, trying to enjoy a little more comfort, and realized that the dizziness he felt uninterruptedly, side effect of alien drug to reactivate his accelerated healing, wasn't there. Rocky's mind wanted the warmth of the bed, but his body needed movement. Perhaps some physical activity.

That day, however, he found it odd not find Eric and Jason sitting in the chair next to his bed, as in previous days. He started to get used to the presence of the stranger and began to trust him after discovering that the stranger was also a Red Ranger and was respected by friends who had them staying. Rocky took a few moments to remember the conversation with Eric that signaled the birth of a possible future friendship.

* * *

On Thursday morning, when Rocky woke up, he found Erick beside him working on a laptop. He was clearly very focused on whatever he are doing, but at the moment he realized that Rocky was awake, Eric turned attention to the helpless man.

"Good morning, Rocky. Are you feeling better?" Eric asked, without taking his eyes from laptop screen.

"I am." Rocky groaned as he began to move slowly in bed. "Despite the muscle aches and dizziness."

"It will take a few days until you fully recover."

"I know, but that doesn't make things easier ... What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at some videos of yesterday's battle to thus try to form an attack pattern for the new team. The tricky part is that the monsters seem to haven't already set the pattern of attacks that will use, and the new team doesn't have any ability... see this video excerpt: each one attack in a different way..." Eric turned the screen to Rocky could follow what he was talking about.

"Their life will not be easy" Rocky predicted. "I hope they learn fast..."

"And I hope Tommy recovers Black Stone quickly; they will not hold long without help." The two men stared at each other for some time until Eric changed the subject. "Do you want to continue lying down or prefer to get up?"

"I'd rather get up..." Rocky thought for a few moments. "Will you not tell me that Jason didn't want me to move myself until him examine me again?"

"I can, if you insist..." Eric smirked. "But that would not be true. Jason is working and didn't leave any comment on specific care with you."

"Wow. How long I slept?"

Eric glanced at the clock on the laptop screen. "A little over 10 hours... Jason's work shifts lasting 12 hours, then he will not return before noon." Rocky sighed with relief; he wasn't ready to hear that he had spent another whole day sleeping and not remember being awake for an exam, as the day before.

"Ah understood. I have not had the opportunity also to find out about Tommy and Jason's routine. "Eric found a shy look on Rocky's face.

"Tommy works in regular school hours; probably your time will be almost the same, as he told me that you work in the same high school. Jason has 12-hour shifts; he leaves annotated his work schedule on a bulletin board in the kitchen. Both were been working out at least once a day, usually at 6 in the morning and sometimes at night too..." Eric looked up from the screen and looked to Rocky, who was looking at him strangely. "What's it?"

"How do you know about all this?"

"I've been here a few times during the assembly of the Command Center that Tommy created and during the preparation of combat equipment that happened in the last weeks; and both routine doesn't vary. They are very focused on everything they do."

"I guess I'll have to get used to them working all the time, since they insist I stay here for a few weeks..."

"It is better you live here while the villain isn't defeated." Eric measured words. "You know what to do and how to get organized if things get difficult. Moreover, they don't live just working: Tommy is having some meetings with a beautiful redhead and Jason spends a lot of time outdoors, training for martial arts competitions and running away of the Reefside women. You will not get too bored." Eric smiled.

Rocky laughed. "Jason's fleeing far from women? This isn't something that I expected to hear one day."

"Well, I can only speak from the past two years, which was when I met him. He spent most of this time in a serious relationship... and the last five months suffering at the end of such a relationship." Eric found in Rocky's eyes something he cannot read, and some instinct told him to share the information. "He told me some things about past relationships, Emily and other women, but I don't see the situation like the others."

"I cannot say anything; I'm not good with relationships. Never worked for me..." Rocky looked away.

"Me neither." Eric leaned against the wall, while organizing some thoughts. "I found some women with whom I could build a family, but only one understood my concern and my way of being..."

"So now you tell me you became good with relationships and found the woman of your life..."

"No. I didn't become good with relationships and not know if you've found the woman of my life." Eric said after a silence moment. "I think Taylor, my ex-girlfriend, got me in a way that the others didn't understand because she is in the same way. We finished some time ago. She is an Air Force pilot and now is somewhere in the world. A long-distance relationship wouldn't work to us."

"Do you still love her?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I have great affection for her, but I am at peace with whatever happens in the future; there are things we can change and others we cannot. We don't know who or what situations will cross our way." He continued after noticing the expression a bit confusing Rocky. "That's one thing a Red Ranger can learn when 4 teammates came from the future."

"They should have told you amazing things that are in the future..."

"Yes, but there were many things they couldn't speak order to not interfere in human history." Eric was silent, lost in thought for some time. "Look, I wasn't close to my teammates and I'm not a good example to be followed; my life was a bigger mess than it is today and I made some mistakes... but a man can always learn."

Rocky listened carefully the words of the new friend and understands that the Eric's serious and mysterious look warned that the former military wouldn't extend the subject. The Zeo Ranger III, then, decided to ask something that bothered him at the time. "Did you see Adam?"

"I asked him to go to the supermarket a little while ago." Eric's eyes had softened. "Tommy and Jason were short of food in the fridge and Adam was restless because you were still asleep."

Rocky gets out of bed shortly after, with the help of Eric, and despite the difficulties to change clothes or do anything without some help, in less than 30 minutes, he took a shower, shaved and ate an apple. Shortly after Adam returned home carrying several bags. "It should make some time that Jason and Tommy did not go to the grocery store... the shopping list was huge." He smiled.

However what else left Rocky relieved - and grateful for Eric's presence in the house - was Adam not to touch the subjects he did not want to talk; and they were restricted in the town change and monsters attack, and all the ramifications of the event. Not that he didn't feel honored to have someone who genuinely cared about him, he was. But there were topics that he didn't want or wasn't prepared to talk.

But it was when Jason returned from work that the situation has changed a little; and he discovered something about Eric that spoke amounts about things that Rocky never thought he would speak. And he didn't speak.

The first concern of the first Red Ranger when he came home, it was to he have remembered that there was very little food in the house; he explained that going to the supermarket was the least of Tommy and his concern in the previous two days. But the next concern was figuring out how the fridge and pantry were stocked, and Eric was preparing lunch. "Who did the shopping?"

"I did. Eric said Tommy left a list and money." Adam smiled.

"Strang ..." Jason said mysteriously. "Tommy kept some past habits and usually don't remember who he need food at home... So I think Eric made the list, as we don't let him help in the shop when he's here." Adam replied with a shrug while Jason was typing something on your phone and Rocky stored the information for future times.

It was when Jason decided to help Eric to finish lunch that Adam found the perfect opportunity to confront Rocky. "What?" Rocky asked after feeling Adam's eyes studying him for some time.

"I need to go back to Angel Grove today, I didn't warn anyone when I came here and got wedding stuff to solve..." Adam looked away. "Do you want to come home with me?" Adam asked seriously.

Rocky sighed. "We've had this conversation, Adam. I need to change some things in my life." He continued to stare at the television.

"Just for a few days... until the wedding... Jason gets a medical certificate to you in those two weeks. I can talk to him."

"I need to stay here, Adam..."

"No, don't! You need some care and you are in a city with monster attacks ... In addition, your plan to get away from our old friends didn't really right. You will live with Tommy and Jason..."

Rocky organized his thoughts for a few moments. "Look, it cannot make much sense to you, but for me is; Eric said he felt a call of Tyranosaurus to come here ... I don't think I completed my mission as a Power Ranger. Maybe I need to be here at least for a while. Moreover, it will be complicated to explain a turn for Angel Grove so..."

"I'm just worried..."

"I know, and I'm thanking you for that..."

"Are you worried about what?" Jason took the end of the conversation when he was talking to friends that lunch was ready.

"Rocky." Adam replied. "I need to go home today, but didn't want to leave him here with monsters attacks going and all..."

Jason quietly walked over to Adam and gently put his hand reassuringly on old friend's shoulder. "It is Rocky's decision; but I guarantee that he will be safe here. I need to keep an eye on him for a few more days and advice against a relatively long travel by car in the next few days; then even if he wants to go, the trip cannot happen at least until Sunday or Monday; therefore, I promise that we will take care of him and not let anything bad happen." Jason knew that Adam hadn't told anyone about went to Reefside to the Rocky's accident didn't reach the ears of any family because would be difficult to explain the story - and he also knew about his friend's responsibilities with the wedding approaching.

"Besides, I got a new job here and need it; and you will be married in a few days "Rocky smiled warmly. "I don't want and cannot be a burden to you, since I know you will not leave me alone in my apartment."

Rocky's look spoke loud to Adam that the decision was already taken. It was the same look he saw as his best friend explained the city change some time before. After lunch, Eric was the first one out; he needed to get back to work that night and decided to not leave the unplanned trip get in the way, although he may do it. After saying goodbye briefly from Jason, leave greetings for Tommy, wish a speedy recovery to Rocky and remind him that he was a phone call away when things get complicated, Eric stared Adam briefly. "I know it was not the best of times, but it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you soon and wish you happiness in your marriage."

"I'm sure there will be better situations." Adam smiled warmly and shook the hand offered by Quantum Ranger. After a very brief thought, he realized that already considered Eric a close friend. "I know that is very close to the date..." he began timidly, "but I want to invite you to my wedding. You will be very welcome."

"Thank you. I will try to organize myself to go..."

"Don't worry about a place to stay. My apartment is small, but is still furnished and you are welcome to stay there too..." Rocky offered, surprising Eric, eliciting a smile from Adam and Jason's approving look.

A little later Adam also went home, promising to call at night and the next day, which he did. Saying goodbye wasn't very "close" the way Rocky was afraid it would be; Adam cannot speak most of the things he like and Rocky was very grateful for it. He wasn't ready to deal again with the memories he knew that conversation would evoke.

The Thursday night and all day Friday followed a routine: Jason didn't apply any strong medicine in Rocky, but injuries and the side effects of recovery have caused former Zeo Ranger III depended a lot of his new colleagues home, and he sleep a lot. He spent two days watching television, received help from two friends, especially by Jason, every time you wanted to get up or go back to the room. He stopped reluctant to help.

* * *

Rocky gets out of bed and took a quick shower, and enjoy the fluidity of movement and muscular responses he had after four days feeling his sleeping body. Aware that needed to do something that Saturday, he shaved himself and then briefly searched his luggage, on the bedroom floor, looking for a pair of jeans and comfortable shirt to, perhaps, explore the city. He'd rather do this yourself, since spent the entire week being watched even when he was going to the bathroom, but understand that probably would at least another day under the constant Jason's supervision.

He smoothly went downstairs and found Tommy in the kitchen finishing breakfast and talking to someone on the phone. While preparing toast, served himself eggs that Tommy left prepared for him and orange juice, the second Red Ranger heard some answers from his friend that led him to believe that the call was at least suggestive. "Good morning, Rocky!" Tommy greeted smiling after finishing the call and takes a sip of coffee.

"I see that day is getting better to you than others..." Rocky smiled in reply. "So who was?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"Her name is Michaela. We met a few weeks ago and we getting to know each better." Tommy went straight.

"It seems to me that you are dating..."

"Yes, for now. I don't know how the situation will become now that I'm involved with the monster attacks..." They exchanged understanding glances as Rocky recalled the difficulties of having a girlfriend at the end of high school, as hewas Zeo Ranger III. "Things started to walk a little faster. Maybe the right choice at this point is end the relationship and adopt the strategy to not to engage with anyone, like that Jason is using."

"If you like her and think the relationship can have a future, very worth the effort..."

Tommy thought for a few moments before answering. "She's an amazing woman and our sex is terrific, but I'm not in love with her. Things should be dangerous when I take the Black Stone power. I don't think proper to risk her safety for my pleasure and not deceive her with feelings that I don't know if I can offer. Jason bet twice in relationships with unilateral feelings and I followed his suffering after the end of both. I'll try to talk to her today."

"I doubt you talk to her, by the smile you had while on the phone." Rocky smiled as Tommy rolled his eyes. He preferred to leave aside the review of his friend about Jason's ex-girlfriends, after all, he knew Emily and accompanied the end of the relationship, and had heard briefly about Julie. The two friends talked about random things about the city as the new resident finished breakfast. At some point in the conversation, Rocky commented on being bored after several days of recovery.

"So what are your plans for today?" Tommy asked.

"I thought you could show me the city, since you live here..."

Tommy look embarrassed. "Excuse me Rocky. I will meet Michaela soon. She invited me to swim and didn't realize you wanted to go out today..."

"It doesn't matter." Rocky blinked trying to hide his dejection. "I'll watch some sports TV Show, wait for Jason to wake up and then ask him if he wants to do something."

Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head. He was angry with himself for having forgotten that Rocky could need him and scored a personal commitment, after all, it wasn't like his old friend would be dependent for more than a few days. "I forgot to warn you. Jason is being a M.D. today." Rocky began to point to the chart on refrigerator where Jason marked the shifts. "Yes, I know that isn't written down." Tommy continued. "Another Doctor asked him to replace, and as Jason wants to have some free days in case things got difficult... He just answered the phone, told me and left."

"I understand, Tommy. But you don't have to worry about me. I don't want to mess up your life. I'm staying right here. Go to your dating..."

Tommy interrupted him. "You know, take what you will need for the day."

"What?"

"Hayley's cybercafe is in downtown, close to the park, close to Michaela's house, near Jason's work. You will be free and will be around if you need someone. Moreover, Hayley comes here to work with us, in the lab, almost every day and it is great to talk to. You need to familiarize themselves with each other's presence. "

"You don't need to worry about me. Television is also a great choice..."

"No. I know you want to leave. I've been in your place. Also I hated this medication and needed to do something after the accelerated healing ended. Let's go!"

Tommy drove to the cybercafe and showed to Rocky some parts of the city that could be of his interest. He stayed for a few minutes there before heading to the dating. The environment surprised Rocky. It was much like the Youth Center, that they attended when they were teenagers, but facing the technology. There were computers, electronic games and a stage. Hayley had told him the space was transformed into a geek pub Fridays and Saturdays night. It was amazing how the disguise had worked. If he didn't know that the scientist was there with a mission to be the technical of the team, he never would suspect that it was not simply a happy local merchant.

He stayed there until a little after lunch. Kira, a young blonde who he knew was the new Yellow Ranger was rehearsing for some presentation with some other young people. She was a talented singer. He was happy to receive wishes for speedy recovery coming from the girl, but felt uncomfortable at being without your class in a place frequented by groups of teenager friends. How did he know, his group of friends it was still the same, regardless of the geographical distance of some members or the distance he had imposed - and unexpectedly had been destroyed in recent days.

Very overwhelmed by feelings that appear, he said goodbye to Hayley, warning that wanted to take a walk at the park, as he missed being outdoors. Although she hadn't offered any resistance, he could bet that she noticed a slight change in him and would tell Tommy or Jason. He didn't care.

The park was large and beautiful, and also remembered the place where he went as much after he moved to Angel Grove and where fought so often. As at the time of adolescence, he noted that there were many teenagers practicing physical activities; most were young athletes. As he walked through the park, Rocky was greeted by several of his students and was surprised by the impact from the incident in the High School parking lot. He finally found a quieter spot and sat in the bleachers to watch soccer practice; on the team, only three players were his students, but this team which students participated was the partner school. After being recognized and greeted by coach and see the concern in the eyes of the new Red Ranger, he observed the dynamics of the team and the charge that Conner received by the Coach. Hard times came up to the responsible teenager.

After some time, Rocky felt the presence of someone else close to where he was; and before he could turn around to see who it was, he heard the deep voice of the friend who he had expected to find there. "Hayley told me that you wanted to come to the park." Jason said as he approached his friend and sat beside him in the bleachers.

"It is true. I just could not stand to stay home." Rocky looked at Jason with a look apologetically. "I hope you have not been worried about me being here."

"Since you're feeling well, don't have why I worry or stop you. I know you asked if Tommy wanted to come over too; and I know what his answer was."

"How do you..."

"Hayley. She sent me a message saying that Tommy got you there and left after a few minutes. As he's my best friend, housemate and is temporarily using a GPS, it was easy to deduce that he is with Michaela and felt bad for leaving you alone." Jason smiled conspiratorially.

"He thinks about canceling with her, but I insisted on he go."

"Don't worry. I suspected that you wanted to get a little alone. I understand that it wasn't easy to be monitored and careful all week. Moreover, the last few days were very stressful for Tommy and a little sex to relax will not hurt him." Jason looked into Rocky's eyes and found in them a not said confirmation for what he had just said. Rocky decided to change the subject and looked back at the field.

"He's thinking of breaking up with her."

"He asked my opinion about it."

Rocky looked away from football training, and again, focused on Jason. "What it was?"

"He said that regardless of the threat that Mesogog is, he shouldn't deceive her about offering a relationship perspective, monsters attacks apart, he cannot offer." Jason smiled sadly. "I've been in the same situation recently. But as the woman I was with had told me that she didn't want a relationship in the long term; I wanted. And the end was sore. Tommy knows the story." Jason smiled. "In addition, he will never let someone else be the right person while he still loves Kat."

"After all this time?" Rocky was surprised, but understood perfectly.

"Yes. Maybe he'll always love her. He regrets not having asked her to not go to England."

"That was surprising." Rocky thought for a moment, on to address an issue in which he thought for part of the period when it was in the park. "Mind if I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot it."

"Tommy said he thought not to see more Michaela based on experiences you had."

"Unrequited love?" Rocky nodded to the question of Jason. "Her name is Julie. We met in Seattle when I was working in a hospital there; were co-workers, we were having encounters and I was looking for someone to share an apartment. When I came back from the mission on the moon, we started a relationship. She always made it clear that she didn't think there was a future for us, but I was in love and couldn't give up without trying. It worked for a while, but the end was painful and sad. I had gone out of her apartment more than a month before I moved here. Then, Time Force warned that Mesogog went come soon and I accepted an invitation, which had already received some time before, to transfer my medical residency here."

"I had no idea about your relationship. I'm sorry..."

"I am fine. I have resolved with my feelings. Adam told me that Emily will goes to his wedding; Tommy is concerned that I can feel attracted to her again."

"Can it happen?" Rocky is also concerned. Emily and Jason's fights between during the time they were in college were ugly, there were betrayals and many things that Jason didn't want to, but he did to try to save his relationship. He knew the end of the relationship wasn't easy for Jason and that all he had endured and accepted was for love.

"Not if I can help it." Jason blinked. "To be sure, I will not let her get too close. I don't need more mess in my life. In addition, Kim will be there... Not that I want she will leave Emily approach. It is rare that happens, but Kim never liked her."

"She can be very overprotective."

"She always has been. Our mothers were friends before we were born; I know her forever." The two old friends were silent for some time, while watching the Soccer Coach charge Conner more than others one more time.

"How did you handle the end of that relationship?" Rocky asked after some time.

"In connection with what you saw my fights with Emily?" Rocky nodded. "In a very different way." Jason began. "My relationship with Emily was something exceptional... We were dangerously passionate and I was a mess. I came home and found that my father had gone to the other side of the country, he had several problems and I didn't have a home to come back. Then came Gold Ranger powers, their loss... And, finally, my father passed away. She was like a drug for me and I am addict by the three years we were together. When I went to Medical School, things changed. Kim, Tommy and Adam supported me in difficult times. I spent some time hanging out with women to mask my loneliness and, after some time, I went back to have some more serious relationships, but not lasting until I met Julie."

"I had no idea..." Jason never talked much about personal life with Rocky, though he know and have been close when Jason's father died. "I would have done something to help." The former Zeo Ranger III spoke sincerely.

"It's all right." Jason smiled. "It has never been easy for me to talk about personal life. And we had a lot going on with the Power Rangers and with our team fights when we were close at that time."

"Still, it's a shame that we could never be so close friends..." He looked away.

"No, Rocky. Always I counted on you a great friend; even in those years when we were not talking. Kim is my friend forever and Power gave me a very strong bond with Tommy, so they know more. Until share an apartment with Adam and Tanya I also didn't talk about many things with them. "

"But you said..."

"It is very difficult to reverse when you spend a few years living with some people and they watch in the first row many aspects of your relationship." Jason blinked.

"I understand..." Rocky smiled. "It was the same for me living with my cousins."

The sound of Soccer Coach screams with Conner caught the attention of two friends again and they made another break in friendly dialogue. Then, when things appeared to be calm again, Rocky told about another Red Ranger who had awakened his curiosity. "I could see you drew near enough of Eric…"

"He's a nice guy. Sometimes it is very hard with others and especially with himself; but always does a good job and has much in common with all of us."

"For the things he told me, he has experienced many things..."

"Yes, for someone with 30 years." Jason sighed. "He has a hard and sad life history; and never had help from anyone until very recently. He spends a lot of time here, helping us organize the Command Center, and we have some care to not let it fill our refrigerator, as he did this week..." Jason looked seriously at Rocky. "He goes through some financial difficulties, since he supports his maternal and paternal grandparents."

"I've never imagined..."

"There isn't something about what he talks a lot. But I understand how he feels; I take care of my half sisters since my father died and I want to do this until they complete their colleges and can do it for themselves. I did it for myself and I know how hard it is without help."

"I remember that you were nonstop: studied, trained and taught classes to be able to pay your bills..."

"It was a difficult period. It is still not really easy with the time I dedicate my medical residency. I still participate in fights competitions and give lessons to complete closing my accounts at the end of the year." Nothing needed to be said about the love of both for martial arts and the dedication they had for it. They knew they would never stop practicing the sport and compete as long as possible.

While the clouds that heralded a major storm firmed in heaven, and they realized that Conner mood was as loaded as the weather forecast with the charges he was suffering, Rocky was still thinking about some things that his old friend had commented. "You think it will be easier to overcome Julie?" Rocky asked after questioning look of Jason, who watched him absently.

"I loved her, but I'm fine with that... Each end relationship is different, but over time you can learn some things that help you simply forget... You had relationships that ended; you should have learned their ways of abstracting things..." Jason pondered what had been talking for a few seconds and noticed, although not say anything, that Rocky didn't say anything about his past relationships.

"Any deeper explanation for it?" Rocky raised an eyebrow

"Nothing very special; I didn't want to look for love that I had lost when the most I could was a bit of lust. Also I have changed my town and employment, and falls in the middle of a big project. All this took a long time. I only had time to go out at night a single time..." Jason smiled sadly. "I had no intimacy with a woman - whether sex or even a kiss - Since coming out of Julie's apartment for more than five months ago."

Rocky see between the lines of Jason's words that loneliness and the wounds of past relationships were bigger than Jason was prepared to admit or accept... He had very deep wounds their own, which has never been able talk a lot about, and tried to leave the matter a little lighter walking a dangerous field; a personal matter which even Adam knew that Rocky didn't speak. "Five months without having sex doesn't seem to me a long time..."

"Time is relative to any topic and anyone." Jason looked Rocky, who had looked away and tried to concentrate on anything but him. "Really, five months is not long; but is more than double the time that I have stayed without sex since I lost my virginity." He decided to continue the conversation. "What about you? What is the longest time that you became without sex?"

Rocky turned red; and Jason was curious for the timid reaction of the buddy with the conversation, despite not having any graphical reference or very personal revelations. He decided to continue it. "I know you're not a virgin... I remember the Tommy's official presentation party as a pilot of his uncle's racing team; you dating Jennifer, think there is a little over a year." Jason smiled. "You called me in a corner and asked if I had a condom; you were so nervous. And the next day, you are so happy."

At that time, the storm clouds shed their content and, in the midst of lightning, thunder and heavy rain, the two old friends ran to the safety of Jason's car; not without getting wet a little and hear screams of soccer Coach with Conner. Jason drove quietly as they both heard a soft rock, which played on any radio station, in companionable silence. Rocky was lost in thought, remembering the only girlfriend he had; he must answer for conversation that had been open before the rain... Answers that, although not required, he knew he needed to give, he want to give, especially after Jason open the heart of the recent relationship. "We lost virginity together that night." Rocky recalled fondly the first night with his girlfriend. "We were so religious and it was all so new, so good and at the same time so difficult. We felt so afraid and we had so many doubts."

"I remember the few times you share your fears and doubts with us."

"Both my parents as her parents never talked about sex with us. I knew that one day would happen and felt strange being the only virgin in the group when we were in college. I am grateful to you, my friends, have always been there for me. It was very difficult to talk about it with anyone. Despite Adam being my best friend, I felt ashamed to talk even to him about it. He was always the shy, the last of our group of childhood friends who had the first kiss... I was the most uninhibited. I knew he was not a virgin; he lived with Tanya... But on the day it was obvious that was more likely to you have a condom; you had quarreled with Emily and she temporarily left the apartment that you all shared..." Rocky smiled shyly and blushed.

"And I was seeing other women, while Tommy and Adam supposedly didn't need to be prepared outside the home? You had a good bet." Jason laughed.

"I was glad you could help me. I believe that if it not happen that night, never will be happen. We had already come to the 3rd base a few times but were afraid to take the final step... but that day your desire was overcoming all barriers and it was unforgettable." Rocky's eyes sparkled fondly by the memories.

Jason smiled with affection to the old friend of memories, which, of course, were a very important moment in his life, although remember that Rocky and Jennifer's relationship didn't last long after the date in question. "I don't understand why you broke up shortly after; for what you just told me, you had a good relationship..."

"There was no outside influence." Rocky moved in the discomfort to the memories. "Our families liked each other, but many things have changed; many feelings have changed and some wounds off the end of that relationship accompany me today." Rocky looked into Jason's eyes preventing the imminent question. "I can count on one hand the amount of times I went to the final with a woman; I had sex with only one partner, an old friend, after the afternoon blew it with Jennifer..."

Rocky had tears in his eyes and sadness, something at no time did Jason had seen him show; and it was a big warning sign that it could greatly influence the issues that Adam had spoken briefly to the former Red and Blue Ranger was suffering. "And what, after all, happened to your relationship end?"

Rocky absorbed the question for a few moments, trying to control the tears and emotions, and in a choked voice said. "I fell in love madly for someone else and called the name of this while Jennifer and I made love."


End file.
